LOS DIARIOS PERDIDOS DE LA SEÑORITA CANDICE WHITE ANDLEY
by Kelpie G
Summary: Lo que nunca supimos fue que Candy había dejado escrito en sus diarios todo lo que había vivido en su paso por el San Pablo. Ahora, tenemos acceso a la verdadera versión de su historia, y sus más emocionantes días junto a Terry. Ven y descubramos junto a la excéntrica Lulú, qué esconden los diaros de la señorita Candice White Andley.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**LOS DIARIOS PÉRDIDOS DE LA SEÑORITA CANDICE WHITE ANDLEY**

**.**

* * *

**Hola a todos!  
**

**Estoy muy emocionada de presentarles mi nuevo fic, espero que logren disfrutarlo. Es una historia algo diferente, combina épocas y es absoluta y completamente adolescente.**

**Yo me he enamorado de estos dulces personajes, espero que ustedes también lo hagan a medida que vayamos avanzando en la historia.**

**De antemano, muchas gracias por leer y tomarse su tiempo para comentar. Un abrazo enorme!**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

Era justo el medio día y el sol calentaba en la medida perfecta, rociando su piel como una cariñosa caricia, pellizcando sus mejillas y haciendo cosas extrañas a sus ojos bajo sus parpados. Veía sin ver, todo en un extraño rojizo carne, con eventuales destellos dorados, que no terminaba de definir si eran alguna creación de sus corneas, o sólo un invento más de su obsesiva y desbordante imaginación.

Las hojas del viejo castaño se mecieron por el viento, y la brisa le acarició el cuerpo entero, jugueteando con la blanca falda de su jardinera. Se llevó las manos tras la cabeza, moviendo rítmicamente sus pies, canturreando algo acerca de una chica que no consigue saber qué diablos hacer con su vida, recordando la dulcísima voz de Lenka mimando sus oídos, mientras ella muy seguramente destrozaba la preciosa canción. Sonrío divertida a pesar de que la hierba bajo su cuerpo empezaba a picarle en las piernas, pero qué más daba, al igual que Lenka, ella también disfrutaría del show.

El delicioso y atípico sol lo hacía todo maravilloso instantaneamente, seguramente todos en Londres estaban también locos de felicidad.

Sería realmente perfecto, si ella pudiera irse con el sol al caribe. Sí, podía verlo, allí estaba ella tirada sobre arena suave y blanca, con enormes anteojos, muy a lo Jackie O, en un traje de baño rojo lleno de pequeñas bolitas blancas, el mar en cincuenta mil maravillosos colores, y su piel dejando de ser pálida para siempre, oh si, ahora ella era dorada como las chicas de los comerciales de Dolce & Gabbana, ella era esplendida, esbelta, inclusive tenía marcados abdominales, sí, ¡los tenía!, sus piernas interminablemente largas, y la pedicura era perfecta.

Sonrió ampliamente, saboreando la salada brisa en la playa, olía a mar, a vacaciones, a libertad, a cigarrillo.

¡Momento!

Arrugó la nariz, ¿Por qué alguien fumaría en su playa?, no tenía ningún sentido.

Entonces el sol maravilloso se había ido, el rojo entre sus parpados y sus ojos se había opacado. Algo le estaba obstruyendo la luz y el calor. Perezosa, abrió un ojo, y el rostro se le quedó congelado justo en aquel Cuasimodesco gesto, podía sentir la joroba creciendo en su espalda.

¡Oh-Dios-Mío!

De píe, junto a ella, obstruyéndole el sol, Zacharias Rumsfeld le daba una bocanada a su cigarrillo y botaba el humo con el gesto tan contrariado como el de ella.

—¿Por qué te estás riendo?— Le preguntó con mortal seriedad.

Ella seguía sin moverse, con la atractiva mascara de Cuasimodo pegada en la cara, su lengua había salido corriendo hacia mucho tiempo. Y no la culpaba, después de todo, qué más podría hacer si se trataba de Zacharias Rumsfeld, un tontísimo muchachito que las traía a todas hasta las chanclas en el internado, babeando, delirando y soñando con hacerlo su príncipe azul.

Justo igual que ella.

Iba a orinarse, podía jurarlo sobre sus amadas Converse rojas, iba a orinarse allí mismo.

Zacharias dio una última fumada, y apoyando la canilla derecha en su muslo izquierdo, apagó el cigarrillo en la suela de su zapato y arrojó lejos la colilla. Luego se puso en cuclillas, sonrió y reclinó la cabeza sobre su hombro, mirándola divertido, atento, como si la estudiase detenidamente, dándole un increíble vistazo en HD de sus impresionantes ojos azules. Dios, lucían enormes desde su privilegiada distancia, eran de un color suave como el algodón. Ok, eso no tenía mucho sentido, pero así era, de un azul terso y brillante como el hielo, y una sombra extraña hacía lucir más obscuro su ojo derecho. Tenía los ojos más hermosos del continente.

—¿Todo bien?— Volvió Zack a hablarle.

Su gesto se descongeló al fin con los incontenibles parpadeos de sus ojos aterrados. De nuevo le estaba hablando, con aquella voz tan suave. Diantres, definitivamente iba a orinarse.

Y no iba a exponerse a tal humillación, sin esperar un segundo más, se levantó y sin decirle una sola palabra, apuró su paso y empezó a bajar por la colina, rezando por no tropezar y salir rodando.

—¡Chiflada!—

Alcanzó a escuchar el grito burlón de Zack. Se lo había pasado en grande a costa de su patológica y ridícula timidez.

* * *

—Lousiana Lorenz— Llamó la señora Humphrey.

Pero su cerebro estaba a kilómetros del salón.

—Lulú— Le susurró Amaia, una bonita rubia de ojos verdes y graciosos anteojos de carey —¡Lulú!—

—¿Eh?— Se despabiló asustada.

—La maestra está llamando asistencia— Amaia movió su cabeza significativamente —Te-está-llamando-a-ti—

—¡Presente!— Se levantó Lulú impulsivamente.

—¿Tiene sueño señorita Lorenz?— Preguntó la maestra con una ceja acusatoria.

Lulú negó varias veces moviendo la cabeza convulsivamente.

—Vuelva a tomar asiento—

Y Lulú se sentó dispuesta a cumplir con la horrible condena que era la espantosa clase de matemáticas. Aquello no era un aula de clase, no, ella podía sentir el grillete ajustado en su tobillo y la pesada bola de hierro que impedía su huida. ¿Acaso tenía sentido todo aquello? ¿Qué era eso de que el límite tiende a infinito? Pues si es infinito no tiene límite ¿No? Definitivamente el cálculo estaba más allá de sus capacidades, ella era una adolescente con una discapacidad, nadie podría culparla por no poder comprender ni un solo de los extraños símbolos escritos en el tablero.

Las siguientes clases no mejoraron en absoluto. Ella no era una chica para el francés, sencillamente, el francés y ella no se llevaban bien, por qué forzar una relación destinada al fracaso.

La última clase fue biología, y aquello era antipedagógico. El pobre señor Perry era prácticamente una momia, estaba segura de que la gente del cementerio andaba tras él. No debería soportar la tortura de su voz en permanente _slow motion_, juraba que en cualquier momento caería dormida, con la frente decididamente clavada a su escritorio.

Y lo peor había sido, que ni un solo instante había dejado de pensar en su bochornoso encuentro con Zacharias Rumsfeld. Dios, alguien debería pasarle un cuchillo y facilitar su muerte, o tal vez sólo necesitaba conseguir uno de esos aparatitos de los Hombres de Negro, y borrarle la memoria a Zack.

—¿Qué te pasa, Lulú?— Le preguntó Marissa entre exasperada y preocupada.

—Sí, Lulú ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?— Habló Felicity, una falsa morena, que pintaba su cabello de negro profundo para darle mayor impacto a su permanente apariencia gótica.

—Sí— Terció Amaia —Has estado rarísima todo el bendito día—

Lulú las miró a cada una, luego descargó el tenedor en su plato lleno de macarrones con queso, suspiró hondo y se decidió a soltarlo todo.

—Esta mañana— Respiró con marcado dramatismo —Estaba acostada en la colina, junto al viejo castaño—

—¿De nuevo estás planeando como escapar del colegio?— La interrumpió Marissa sacudiendo sus rizos rubios con nerviosismo —Porque no volveré a seguirte el juego con tus ideas suicidas—

Lulú la miró con impaciencia —No, no se trata de eso— Levantó el índice sacudiéndolo en el aire —Y que conste que si mi plan no funcionó, fue sólo por culpa de tus descontrolados nervios—

—¿Qué te pasa, Lulú?— Rugió Felicity desesperándose.

—Ok, ok— Respiró hondo, retomando su explicación —Si tan sólo nadie me interrumpiera por favor, muchas gracias— Se quedó en silencio.

—¡Lulú!— Volvió a rugir Felicity.

—¡Oh, sí! ¿Dónde iba?— Divagó —Claro… Estaba yo en la colina, feliz conmigo y mi soledad, disfrutando del sol— Todas pusieron en blanco los ojos, irritándose con la perorata de Lulú —Y de repente, huelo humo de cigarrillo—

Todas inclinaron sus cuerpos, acercándose unas a otras en el largo comedor principal de estudiantes del Real Colegio San Pablo.

—Abro los ojos— Lulú torció el gesto —Bueno, abro un ojo, y jamás adivinarán a quién vi—

—¿A quién?— Preguntó Marissa de inmediato, quedándose sin aire.

—A Zacharias Rumsfeld— Murmuró Lulú muy bajito.

—¡¿Qué?!— Gritó Amaia, poseída por la emoción, todas habían sufrido el embelesamiento de Lulú con Zack, sabía perfectamente que este sería el acontecimiento del año.

—¡Shhh!— La silenció Lulú rápidamente.

—¿Y qué demonios pasó luego?— Preguntó Amaia esta vez en un tono más humano.

—¿Rumsfeld estaba fumando?— Interrumpió Felicity.

—Oh, sí, lo estaba, definitivamente estaba fumando— Confirmó Lulú —Yo lo vi, aspirando y soplando humo una y otra vez—

—Uuuuussssshhhh— Sisearon todas a la vez, sacudiendo sus manos con desaprobación.

—Esa mierda te mata— Dijo Felicity.

—Es cierto— Estuvo de acuerdo Amaia.

—Y huele horrible— Agregó Marissa.

—Y se ve súper sexy— Susurró Lulú.

Todas se movieron acercándose aún más, quedando ahora apeñuscadas en las duras sillas.

Lulú movió la cabeza afirmativamente varias veces, abriendo mucho los ojos y mirando a cada una de sus amigas —Chicas, lucía como un rebelde, se veía increíble, misterioso— Puso su mano a medio metro de su cara —Y lo tuve a esta distancia—

—¡¿Qué?!— Exclamaron todas a una sola voz.

—Sí— Siguió Lulú —Dios, sus ojos son perfectos ¡Perfectos! De un azul indescifrable— Ladeó la cabeza —Hay algo raro en su ojo derecho, es de un color diferente—

—Heterocromía— Habló Amaia rápidamente.

—¿Hetero qué?— Soltaron todas al tiempo.

—Heterocromía— Repitió Amaia impaciente —Una extrañísima condición médica en las que las personas tienen sus ojos de diferente color— Siguió como si fuera un dato de conocimiento general, pero en contra de sus expectativas, sus amigas la miraban como si les hablara en chino —¡Ah! Zack tiene heterocromía, casi la mitad de su ojo derecho es verde, desde lejos no es fácil notar la diferencia, pero cuando estás cerca, puedes ver claramente el contraste entre el azul y el verde en su iris— Miró a Lulú con el ceño fruncido —Pensé que lo sabías ¿Qué clase de obsesa eres, que no conoces semejante detalle de tu objeto de obsesión?—

—¡Demonios, Lulú!— Ladró Felicity emocionada —¿Qué tan cerca de él estuviste?—

—Dios, cerca, muy cerca— Chilló Lulú —Tan cerca que olí su colonia— Arrugó la nariz —Debajo de todo ese cigarrillo, olía a Eternity Aqua de Calvin Klein— Habló con aire misterioso —Les digo, estaba en el cielo—

—¿Y qué pasó, Lulú? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué le dijiste?— Estalló Marissa.

—Nada, Rissa, absolutamente nada— Resopló —Él me preguntó por qué me reía y yo ni siquiera conseguí hablar— Suspiró con tristeza —Luego salí corriendo—

—¿Saliste corriendo?— La miró Felicity incrédula.

—¡Sí! Oh Dios, soy la chica más estúpida del planeta— Hundió su rostro entre sus manos —¡Estaba aterrada! Y mientras bajaba como una loca poseída por la colina, me gritó "Chiflada"—

Todas rieron, pero cambiaron sus gestos inmediatamente ante la seriedad de Lulú.

—Bueno— Habló Amaia de nuevo —A quién le importa, después de todo es un fumador, eso le quita todo el encanto—

—Así es, así es— Concordó Marissa —La boca le debe apestar—

—Claro que sí— Aseguró Felicity —Recuerden a Dorian, lo dejé por su estúpido problema con los cigarrillos, les juro, sus dientes habían agregado un nuevo color a la rueda cromática—

Lulú sonrió, pero su vergüenza seguía intacta. Se había comportado como una completa tonta. Jamás le daría la cara a Zack de nuevo, jamás.

* * *

La semana transcurrió lentamente, pero por suerte no había vuelto a encontrarse con Zack, era toda una fortuna que él estuviera en sexto año a punto de graduarse, mientras ella podía resguardarse en su seguro quinto año.

Bueno, el quinto año después de todo no era tan seguro, pensaba Lulú mientras veía entrar a Brittany Moses en el salón. La odiosa pelirroja era un bombón caliente, casi una celebridad en el colegio, y era aterradoramente malvada, una bully total que había hecho su vida más difícil desde el kínder garden. Y seguía haciéndolo once años después, allí estaba, pavoneándose al caminar hasta su escritorio, con su perfectísimo trasero tomando asiento.

—¿Qué me miras, loca?— Le reclamó Brittany con desprecio en su voz.

Lulú frunció las cejas, diciéndole con su mirada que la loca era ella y se decidió a ignorarla por completo.

Al salir al receso de las ocho de la mañana, las chicas se dirigieron a los bebederos para rellenar sus termos con agua, el día parecía marchar predeciblemente aburrido, hasta que Zack apareció agachándose a beber dos puestos a su derecha. Volvió a paralizarse, y su lengua volvió a enroscarse y esconderse en su garganta. Iba a ahogarse.

Él la había visto, estaba segura de ello, pero la había ignorado por completo, como si nunca le hubiera dirigido la palabra, como si su encuentro en la colina no hubiera significado nada. Ok, no había sido nada, pero hubiera tenido la decencia de mirarla como si ella, de hecho existiera.

Durante el resto del día volvió a verlo un par de veces, e igual que en los bebederos, estaba segura de que él era consciente de su presencia y la ignoraba deliberadamente. Eso definitivamente lastimaba su amor propio, ni siquiera hacía contacto visual con ella, pero, después de todo, por qué lo haría.

El miércoles la madre superiora hizo que los estudiantes de cuarto, quinto y sexto se formaran en el patio de banderas, había ocurrido algo relacionado con alguien ingresando bebidas alcohólicas al colegio. Como si eso no ocurriera todo el tiempo.

Aburrida, tiritando y aún con sueño metió sus manos bajo sus axilas buscando calor, ni siquiera el sofocante uniforme de gala conseguía calentarla. Los regaños y advertencias de la directora del colegio la sobresaltaban cada vez que su cuerpo se balanceaba de atrás hacia adelante y sus parpados se cerraban dormidos. Giró la cabeza aburrida, y lo que se encontró la dejó literalmente sin aliento.

Zack la estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, sin vacilación, con total seriedad y prácticamente sin parpadear. Su gesto era mortalmente serio, y no había titubeado en su mirada ni siquiera porque era absolutamente evidente que ella se había dado cuenta que la miraba con inquietante insistencia.

El corazón se le quería salir del pecho, la boca se le había secado y sus manos ahora sudaban. Ella se quedó mirándolo con el rostro en blanco, poseída por la fuerza de su mirada y sin poder reaccionar de ninguna manera. ¿Por qué demonios no dejaba de mirarla? Ella no podía desprender los ojos de los suyos, era casi hipnotizante, y a la vez atemorizante. Su mirada no era amable, no era dulce ni amistosa. Era amenazante, obscura, incluso beligerante. Lulú se sentía por completo intimidada, y algo en él la hacía sentir absolutamente inadecuada.

—Espero que esta clase de incidentes no vuelva a presentarse— Rugió la madre superiora —Pueden irse a sus clases—

El alborotado murmullo de cientos de estudiantes revoloteando a través de la plazoleta, la aturdió de repente, pero fue aún más apabullante, la profunda indiferencia con la que Zack sencillamente se había girado y se había ido con los demás chicos de su curso.

Lulú tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, sus manos temblaban y estaba segura de tener las mejillas sonrosadas. No sabía por qué, pero todo su cuerpo estaba repleto de emoción.

Ella estaba tontamente emocionada porque Zacharias la había mirado por tanto tiempo, de una manera muy extraña, sí, lo admitía, no había nada romántico en ello. Pero la había mirado por casi cinco minutos enteros.

—Lorenz— La llamó la directora con voz seca.

Lulú se giró rápidamente —Hermana Francisca—

—¿Qué ha hecho con su cabello? Es por completo inapropiado—

Instintivamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se dio cuenta que llevaba el cabello en un absurdo y enredado recogido lleno de vueltas caóticas, que había intentado contener en su coronilla con una gruesa liga roja, para evitar mojarse el cabello en la ducha. Lucía como una loca.

Ahora las insistentes miradas de Zacharias tenían mucho sentido.

¿Podía ahora cavar un agujero y esconderse eternamente en él?

* * *

El jueves transcurría tranquilo, con la horrible novedad que había perdido el rol de Eliza Doolittle en la obra anual del colegio. Se lo habían dado por supuesto a Brittany. Su dolor no podía ser mayor. Así que decidió expresar su profunda pena descuidando su apariencia. No se había peinado, no se había abotonado correctamente el uniforme, ni lustrado sus zapatos. Sus larguísimos cabellos castaños como el chocolate, caían desordenados en amplías ondas como olas en la costa.

—Pareces la niña del aro— Le dijo Amaia torciendo el gesto.

—A mí me gusta— Sonrió Felicity.

Marissa la miró irritada —Péinate—

—No— Respondió Lulú tajante —Estoy expresando el profundo dolor que me atraviesa, he perdido mi oportunidad de tener un protagónico— Dejó caer su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol con exagerado dramatismo —Allí van todos mis sueños—

Marissa puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pero no renunciaré— Suspiró Lulú —¿Saben por todo lo que pasó Daniel Day-Lewis antes de ser el gran actor que hoy día es?—

—¡Sí!— Escuchó la voz de sus amigas a coro.

Las miró indignada —Pues yo no me dejaré vencer por la odiosa de Brittany—

—Fue el tonto de Gordon quien le dio el papel— Refunfuñó Felicity —Sepa Dios que le hizo ella para que se lo diera, porque esa imbécil tiene tanto talento actuando como Paris Hilton cantando— Hizo un gesto nauseabundo —Tú tienes talento Lulú, estás loca, pero eres condenadamente buena en el teatro—

Lulú le sonrió a su amiga, sobrecogida por su lealtad y cariño. Se llevó el sándwich de jalea de mora y mantequilla de maní a la boca, dispuesta a olvidar el incidente con la obra, y disfrutar de la cálida tarde con sus amigas, sentadas en la hierba, tomando la merienda y riendo como locas.

—Ok— Habló Amaia despacio —Quiero que te tomes esto con calma y no dejes de mirarme a mí hasta que yo te dé la señal—

—Está bien— Tragó Lulú dejando su sándwich en la servilleta sobre su falda.

Felicity y Marissa recorrieron los alrededores con los ojos frenéticos, y Lulú pudo percibir como los abrían con estremecedor asombro, aun así, se mantuvo quietísima, con sus ojos puestos en Amaia.

—Primero que nada— Siguió Amaia —A nuestra izquierda está sentada— Se detuvo arrugando los labios —¡Lulú! Actúa normal, no estés tan tiesa—

—¿Qué diablos pasa, Mia?— Susurró histéricamente queriendo saber por qué no podía dejar de mirarla.

—¡Cálmate!— Le ordenó Amaia —Allá en ese árbol a la izquierda, está sentada Brittany—

—¡Me importa un comino!— Gritó Lulú.

—¡Cálmate!— Volvió Amaia a regañarla, Lulú asintió impaciente —Y recostado en sus piernas, está Zacharias Rumsfeld—

El aire dejó sus pulmones y su pulso se disparó.

—Lulú— Continuó Amaia —Y desde que estamos aquí sentadas, no te ha quitado los ojos de encima—

—¿Qué?— Farfulló Lulú con los nervios de punta.

Felicity y Marissa asintieron.

—Ahora mismo sigue mirándote— Cuchicheó Marissa emocionada.

Lulú volvió a morder su sándwich, masticó y tragó. Suplicó a los buenos hados de las adolescentes patéticas por toda la fuerza posible para llevar a cabo lo que haría a continuación. Entonces Amaia le dio la señal.

Despacio, volvió su rostro y se encontró con la mirada de Zack, exactamente como lo había hecho el día anterior durante la formación. Sus ojos volvieron a caer hipnotizados en los de él, dejándola atemorizada y con el corazón frenético de emoción.

La cabeza de Zack reposaba en los muslos de Brittany y sus sedosos y alborotados risos caían por todos lados en la jardinera de la odiosa pelirroja. Llevaba la chaqueta azul del uniforme abierta desenfadadamente. Estaba acostado en el prado, con las piernas completamente extendidas y los tobillos uno sobre el otro. Tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho y la cabeza vuelta en dirección a ella, mirándola insistente, inquietante, misterioso.

Unos minutos más tarde, Brittany, Zack y sus amigos se fueron, dejándola a ella tan temblorosa como gelatina de comercial. Ese niño la traía loca.

Esa misma tarde al terminar las clases a las cinco y luego de tomar la cena con las chicas, fingió tener dolor de cabeza y se retiró temprano a su habitación. Necesitaba estar sola y empezar a fantasear acerca de todas cosas maravillosas que ocurrirían si Zack volvía a hablarle, la forma en que ella actuaría con el regio encanto de Grace Kelly y la inteligente sensualidad Mónica Bellucci.

Se acostó en su cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada, soñando despierta con Zack, con sus sonrisas, con su voz, sus extraños ojos, y los besos que le daría hasta que el pobre perdiera el sentido. Dos horas después, ella y Zack ya habían cruzado el Atlántico, se habían casado y habían tenido encantadores trillizos. Eso había sido suficiente por aquel día.

Entonces el pánico la embargó, el día anterior Zack la había mirado por su cabello revuelto. ¿Qué habría pasado aquella tarde en el prado? Seguramente habría estado untada de jalea hasta en las cejas. ¡Dios! Seguramente Brittany habría estado burlándose de ella, porque le había ganado el papel, y Zack les habría dicho a los demás que ella era, de hecho, una chiflada. Gimió lamentándose de su patética existencia, rogando porque las clases del viernes fueran canceladas y ella no tuviera que pasar por la tortura de toparse con él o con Brittany.

¿Por qué no podía ser tan perfecta como alguna de sus grandes ídolos de la gran pantalla?

Demonios, quería graduarse cuanto antes y dejar el colegio, estaba segura que durante su paso por el internado estaba condenada a ser una horrible pupa, pero luego, luego ella sería una preciosa mariposa.

Se levantó de la cama y estuvo de pie frente al balcón por casi media hora, intentando idear la mejor manera de evadir las clases el día siguiente y poder quedarse encerrada en su cuarto. No había manera, suspiró cansada.

Se sentó frente al escritorio-buró de roble pulido, rodando un lápiz en la lisa superficie, pensando una y otra vez en cuan ridícula se sentía, no saldría de su habitación hasta que llegara el fin de los tiempos y los ángeles del apocalipsis la arrastraran fuera desgarrando sus ropas… Ok. Un poco menos de drama. No saldría hasta que su escandaloso estómago la obligara.

Definitivamente odiaba su vida en el internado. Descargó un pesado suspiro de frustración, y sus ojos se achinaron sobre un trozo de madera coloreado distinto en el buró. Inclinó la cabeza sobre su hombro, y extendió los dedos estudiando la textura ligeramente más rugosa. Y pudo jurar que aquel pedazo de madera se movió.

Presionó, no pasó nada. Intentó meter las uñas entre las delgadísimas ranuras y halar, no pasó nada. Tomó el abrecartas y apalancó en las ranuras.

Demonios, había dañado el buró.

Y entonces el trocito de madera se desprendió, dejando expuesta una trampilla. Dentro, había algo más.

Se levantó empujando la silla ruidosamente y metió sus manos en la trampilla. Dentro, una sencilla caja de madera tenía en la tapa grabado algo que seguramente sería un escudo o algo así. Era una especie de ave que llevaba en el centro una bonita letra "A" coloreada de rojo. Sacudió la caja y la parte que llevaba el escudo se desprendió con facilidad, dejando expuesto el interior de la caja.

Dentro había dos libros. Los sacó con movimientos casi ceremoniales, pasando sus manos por las cubiertas de cuero marrón, que tenían el más hermoso de los grabados. Una encantadora mariposa rodeada de rosas y otras bonitas flores. Había algo mágico en aquellos libros, no podía creer que justo ella los había encontrado.

Abrió el primer libro y las hojas envejecidas y amarillentas, por alguna razón la hicieron sentir especial. La primera página estaba en blanco, pasó a la segunda y tuvo que obligarse a leer más de una vez al ver en la parte inferior de la página una única línea de escritura.

"_Octubre 9 de 1913"_

¡Cristo! Tenía entre sus manos un libro de cien años antigüedad. Emocionada y con todos los pelos de punta, pasó muy despacio y casi con reverencia a la siguiente hoja. En letras grandes y elegantes en el centro de la página, Lulú leyó en un susurró con venerable admiración:

"_Diario de la Señorita Candice White Andley_"

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

**Hola a todos, disculpen mi tardanza!  
De nuevo, muchas gracias por acompañarme, leer y comentar! Un abrazo!  
**

* * *

Durante varios minutos, Lulú se quedó mirando fijamente el diario, sin hacer nada más que contemplar una y otra vez el nombre allí escrito. _Candice White Andley, _ese era el nombre de su dueña. Algo la incitaba desesperadamente a pasar la hoja y descubrir que más había en el diario, pero se detenía al pensar en Candice White, seguramente ella no habría querido que sus diarios fueran profanados por una extraña.

Pero entonces cientos de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, ¿Habría sido Candice una estudiante del San Pablo? ¿Por qué escondió allí los diarios? ¿Querría compartir sus secretos? ¿Tendría algún mapa? ¿Había un tesoro escondido en el colegio?

Dios, necesitaba leerlo.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo sin insultar la memoria de Candice? Por otro lado, si estaban allí, tal vez era porque el destino así lo había querido, tal vez nadie había visto antes los diarios, de lo contrario ya no estarían allí, y habían estado escondidos en esa trampilla al menos cinco años, porque aquella había sido su habitación desde su llegada al San Pablo.

No, no podía asaltar atrevidamente las confidencias y secretos de otra chica, sencillamente devolvería el diario a la trampilla… Mañana.

Decidió olvidar todo el asunto y se dirigió a la ducha, se lavó y desenredó su cabello, se aplicó la loción humectante desde el cuello hasta los talones, técnicamente, la relajaría y la ayudaría a dormir, vistió su mameluco de felpa y se metió en la cama. Clavó los ojos en el techo lleno de estrellitas fosforescentes de plástico, que en un verde muy galáctico, brillaban iluminando su habitación.

Casi cuarenta minutos después, las cigarras habían empezado a cantar ensordecedoramente, exasperada se levantó a cerrar la pequeña ventila del baño.

—¡Demonios, tengo que leer el bendito diario!—

Olvidando la ventila, se giró hacía el buró y tomó el diario en sus manos. Corrió hasta la cama y encendió la lamparita en su mesita de noche, se metió bajo las cobijas, y con un profundo suspiro volvió a abrir el diario. Se encontró de nuevo con la reveladora fecha, continuó, y otra vez estuvo frente a la bella caligrafía con el nombre de la dueña del diario.

—Bien, Candice— Resopló Lulú —Hagamos esto juntas—

Conteniendo la emoción pasó la página.

La letra era preciosa.

_**Octubre 12 de 1913**_

_Hoy por fin me he decidido a escribir. He tenido el diario por casi dos semanas y aún no le hallo ningún sentido a consignar mis asuntos personales en este libro. Pero ha sido un dulce regalo de Stear, me ha dicho que me podría ayudar a lidiar con todo el dolor que parece destruir mi corazón cada día un poco más_

Lulú levantó la vista del diario, allí terminaba la escritura de la primera página, realmente había sido muy breve, no parecía una gran diarista. Pero ¿Qué podría ser aquello tan doloroso? Tendría que seguir.

Pasó la página de nuevo.

_**Octubre 14 de 1913**_

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, espero conseguirlo esta vez, sin embargo, tan sólo pensar en escribir los horribles sentimientos que me embargan, hace que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas. _

_Anthony nunca más estará con nosotros, nunca más estará conmigo. Es lo que todos dicen, yo aún no consigo creerlo. Tuve fiebre durante una semana entera después del accidente, no recuerdo muy bien esos días, todo es confuso y doloroso. Recuerdo a Dorothy tejiendo en mi habitación, a Stear y Archie vestidos de negro, y el enorme silencio que inundaba la casa._

_Luego todo se vuelve extraño en mi mente, y se funden mis sueños y mis recuerdos. Las horribles campanas estrepitosas en la capilla de Lakewood aún resuenan en mis oídos, me asustan, las detesto._

_No fui a su entierro, quiero creer que estaba demasiado enferma para siquiera levantarme de la cama. Pero la verdad es que no tuve el valor suficiente. Ya nunca más lo volveré a ver, Anthony nunca más me responderá, nunca más escucharé su voz, o veré su sonrisa. No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo._

_Todo ocurrió tan absurdamente rápido. Recuerdo que los dos galopábamos hacia la colina, Anthony quería conocer todos los lugares en donde yo crecí..._

Lulú pasó los dedos por la hoja arrugada, la tinta estaba llena de manchas y las letras estaban corridas. Las lágrimas de Candice habrían caído en el diario mientras escribía. Se sintió profundamente conmovida y sintió mucha pena por la muerte de Anthony. Suspirando profundamente volvió a pasar la página.

_**Octubre 15 de 1913**_

_¡No soporto a los Leagan!_

_Hoy Neal ha entrado en la habitación de Anthony, ha tomado sus cosas, vistió sus ropas y se llevó con él algunas de sus pertenencias. ¿Cómo puede hacer tal cosa? Ha irrespetado su memoria, no le ha importado que apenas han pasado unas pocas semanas desde el accidente. Ha sido un grosero indolente. Ha dicho que la tía abuela le ha dado el consentimiento para llevarse las cosas de Anthony._

_Esta misma tarde, Eliza ha querido también llevarse las rosas de Anthony a su casa. Desplantar los rosales secos y trasladarlos a la mansión Leagan. Parece no entender que cada vez que las rosas florecen, Anthony está con nosotros. Él cuidó de los rosales haciendo honor a la memoria de su madre, nosotros debemos hacerlo en memoria de él. Anthony siempre vivirá entre sus rosas._

_Por fortuna el señor Whittman se ha negado a trasplantarlas, y Eliza ha tenido que irse con las manos vacías a su casa._

_He hablado con la tía abuela, ella está de acuerdo con que se las lleven, quiere olvidar, quiere olvidar a Anthony, deshacerse de sus recuerdos. Yo no puedo hacerlo, yo no puedo tirar todos sus recuerdos y olvidarlo, Anthony vivirá por siempre en mi mente y en mi corazón. Aunque los momentos que vivimos pesen tanto en mi memoria._

_**Octubre 16 de 1913**_

_Annie ha venido a verme. Lo ha hecho a escondidas para no enojar a su madre, su padre y el señor Whittman nos han ayudado a reunirnos. Me ha hecho mucho bien la visita de Annie, a pesar de que Stear y Archie están conmigo todo el tiempo, ver a Annie de nuevo me ha reconfortado de una manera diferente._

_Annie me ha aconsejado que vuelva al hogar de Pony, tal vez allí pueda encontrar un poco de paz y mi mente pare de dar vueltas y vueltas en el sufrimiento._

_**Octubre 19 de 1913**_

_He decidido dejar Lakewood y romper mi vínculo con los Andley, le he enviado una carta al abuelo William disculpándome, y notificándole mi decisión. No puedo estar más en esta casa, mañana mismo regreso al hogar de Pony. Debo hacerlo, debo volver al hogar, como Anthony volvió con su mamá._

_**Octubre 22 de 1913**_

"_El hombre muere pero vive eternamente en la mente de quien lo ama" Esas eran tus palabras Anthony. Pero encuentro que es una carga muy pesada vivir con tu recuerdo en mi mente, te extraño más de lo que puedo soportar._

_**Octubre 23 de 1913**_

_Me he encontrado con Albert. Sus palabras me han hecho sentir más fuerte. Ha tenido razón en todo lo que me ha dicho, y me ha asegurado que lo veré de nuevo cuando vuelva a sonreír. Los niños me ayudan mucho, quiero enseñarles, quiere quedarme en el hogar para siempre, quiero estar el resto de mi vida con la señorita Pony y la hermana María, quiero quedarme para siempre con los niños._

_**Octubre 30 de 1913**_

_El señor Cartwright quiere adoptarme. Parece una buena noticia, pero algo dentro de mí se niega a romper los lazos con los Andley. Eso sería muy desagradecido de mi parte, sería como renunciar a Anthony para siempre._

_Stear y Archie me han dicho que volverán a Inglaterra, deben volver al internado, el abuelo William los quiere lejos de Lakewood. Comprendo su decisión, la mansión es ahora un lugar lleno de demasiado dolor._

_**Noviembre 26 de 1913**_

_No he tenido tiempo de volver a escribir, los niños me mantienen ocupada y con la mente alejada de cosas que no quiero recordar. Jimmy se ha hecho muy cercano a mí, todo el tiempo me llama "Jefe", es muy gracioso y lleno de energía. Los niños me hacen mucho bien, realmente haber vuelto al hogar de Pony, es la mejor decisión que he podido tomar._

—Casi un mes sin escribir— Musitó Lulú —Realmente te mantienen ocupada, Candice— Dijo pasando la página, imaginando el enorme privilegio que era deambular por los pensamientos y recuerdos de una chica que había vivido hacia cien años, era realmente abrumador, increible, casi mistico.

_**Noviembre 30 de 1913**_

_No puedo parar de llorar, me siento desolada. George ha venido, ahora mismo está afuera con la señorita Pony y la hermana María. Me ha dicho que el abuelo William ha dado la orden de que me vaya a Londres, aseguran que estoy obligada a hacerlo porque él tiene mi custodia, y yo soy una Andley. No quiero hacerlo, no quiero irme del hogar, quiero quedarme aquí para siempre, por qué no pueden entenderlo, sencillamente quiero estar aquí tranquila y olvidarlo todo._

_**Diciembre 09 de 1913**_

_Ayer embarcamos, viajamos a Nueva York y luego tomamos el Mauritania para marchar a Londres. Dejar el hogar de Pony fue muy difícil para mí, despedirme de Jimmy me rompió el corazón. La hermana María y la señorita Pony, me dicen que debo estudiar, que debo esforzarme por ser mejor y aprovechar esta oportunidad que me da la familia Andley. Creo que tienen razón, si de verdad quiero ayudar a los niños, debo esforzarme en aprender más, en ser mejor para ellos._

_El viaje en barco es muy aburrido, estoy rodeada de gente estirada y pretenciosa, y no pasa nada, así que no tengo mucho que escribir en el diario, salvo que al parecer, he conseguido controlar las náuseas._

_**Diciembre 16 de 1913**_

_Me aburro como ostra…_

_**Diciembre 22 de 1913**_

_No puedo alcanzar a describir con palabras, lo maravillosamente bien que George se porta conmigo. Es un muy buen hombre, ha cuidado de mí con paciencia, me respeta y siempre está dispuesto a responder a todas mis preguntas. Él ha hecho que este viaje sea mucho más fácil, y me ha ayudado a comprender todas las cosas extraordinarias que podría hacer si obtengo una buena educación. Me ha hablado de Londres y de lo magnífico que es el Real Colegio San Pablo, estoy emocionada, ya quiero llegar, ya quiero encontrarme con Archie y Stear._

—¡Santos calzones de Batman, sí viene para acá!— Chilló Lulú.

Le dio una rápida y atemorizada mirada a su reloj despertador, y con un enfurruñamiento creciendo en su garganta, cerró el diario y lo puso en su mesita, ya era pasada la media noche, y la jornada empezaría muy a las siete de la horrible mañana londinense.

* * *

El reloj daba las siete y seis minutos, y Lulú aún no conseguía encontrar la maldita media. Revoloteó como loca por toda la habitación, escarbando bajo la cama, entre sus libros y en cada cajón. No pudo encontrarla. La bendita media blanca con dos franjas azules en la parte superior no aparecía, y sus otros pares estaban apestosamente sucios. ¡Era viernes por todos los santos!

Por completo desahuciada, sacó el horripilante uniforme de gala y se vistió con él, calzando el único par de medias que había tenido la decencia de aparecer. Sus medias negras. Bajó corriendo a la cafetería, con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, desesperada por alcanzar un poco de la deliciosa tortilla española que siempre se acababa demasiado pronto.

Divisó a Amaia, Felicity y Marissa en la fila, y se dirigió corriendo en su dirección. Un ensordecedor abucheo frenó su carrera, todos en la fila le gritaban y le exigían ir hasta el final de la línea. Resignada indagó el contenedor con la tortilla, y los ojos de Felicity alcanzaron los suyos al tiempo que se pasaba con fatalidad el índice por la garganta, indicándole que definitivamente, hoy no habría tortilla para ella. Con la cabeza gacha avanzó hasta el final, esperando al menos obtener té caliente.

Cinco minutos después, se encontraba frente a Wilhemina, la señora encargada de servir su desayuno, quien muy a su manera, le ofreció lo único que quedaba, tostadas, bacon, huevos estrellados y té frío. Sin leche.

Mientras esperaba su bandeja, suspiró apesadumbrada y elevó su mirada sobre la persona tras ella en la línea.

¡Santas calzonarias de Batman! Era Zacharias.

Con el apetito de viaje a Tanzania, se quedó mirándolo como si no fuera lo suficientemente ridícula ya llevando su uniforme de gala.

—¿Qué quieres?— Le gruño Wilhemina a Zack.

Él la miraba a los ojos, directamente, como lo había hecho ya en dos ocasiones esa misma semana, sin vacilar, sin ceder, sin parpadear —Té, huevos y tostadas— Habló sin dejar de mirarla.

Por alguna maldita razón, la bandeja de Zack estuvo lista antes. La recibió, le dio una última mirada curiosa y se marchó.

—¿Vas a recibir tu bandeja o qué?— Chilló Wilhemina.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Lulú tomó la bandeja y se fue hasta la mesa donde la esperaban sus amigas.

—Otra vez te estaba mirando de esa manera tan escalofriante— Cuchicheó Marissa.

—¿Creen que sea un asesino serial?— Especuló Felicity.

Amaia y Lulú le dedicaron miradas enojadas, mientras Marissa se apachurraba asustada en su asiento.

—Lo que creo es que disfruta burlándose de mí— Les dijo Lulú resignada —Soy más patética de lo habitual cada vez que lo tengo cerca—

Todas asintieron de acuerdo.

* * *

Rápidamente terminaron sus desayunos y se dirigieron hacia la capilla a la misa habitual de cada viernes. En el camino, la hermana Aurora, les pidió a Marissa y Amaia, asistirla en la recolección de los diezmos, respirando hondo, se despidieron de sus amigas y caminaron al lado de la religiosa rumbo a las sillas junto al atrio. Justo frente a las puertas de la capilla, Felicity desapareció.

Profundamente acongojada, pensó Lulú, su destino no podía ser peor, entró sola a escuchar la eucaristía. Tomó asiento en una de las bancas de la derecha, cuidándose de quedar al final de la hilera, completamente alejada del resto del alumnado de cuarto, quinto y sexto año. Varios otros estudiantes se sentaron a su lado, arruinando sus posibilidades de tomar una breve siesta. Tomó el himnario de pasta verde y buscó los himnos indicados en el programa, pasó las páginas, y las letras y los pentagramas danzaron en sus ojos, adormeciéndola con fuerza.

Los ojos enfurecidos de Brittany llamaron su atención sacándola de su adormecimiento. La mujer la miraba con verdadera ira letal, de haber podido apuñalarla con los ojos, tendría más agujeros que un colador. No terminaba de comprender de donde venía toda aquella animosidad, jamás le había hecho nada a la odiosa pelirroja, pero estaba claro que la detestaba más que al acné. La mujer la impacientaba, desde su asiento, vio como empezó a cuchichear con sus amigas mientras se burlaba abiertamente de ella.

Maldita fuera.

La incomodaba y la intimidaba mientras atraía la atención de otros estudiantes sobre ella. Pudo sentir como sus mejillas se encendieron seguidas por el resto de su cuerpo. El sofocante y odioso escrutinio la ponía nerviosa, haciéndola sudar, acalorándola. Con ganas de llorar, empezó a abanicarse con el himnario, intentando ocultar el tonto rubor de su cara. Sin poder controlar sus nervios, el himnario de deslizó entre sus manos, cayendo estrepitosamente contra la barra de madera sobre la que los feligreses se arrodillaban. Se inclinó y lo levantó fingiendo indiferencia, pero con el rostro resueltamente más rojo. Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a abanicarse con más y más fuerza cada vez.

Quería salir corriendo de la capilla.

El bendito himnario volvió a resbalarse entre sus manos, luchando por no dejarlo caer, el librillo saltó entre sus dedos, y en su desespero se quedó con varias de las hojas entre las manos. Un amortiguado y seco gemido salió de su garganta, aterrada de que alguien expusiera su torpeza, al tiempo que el bendito himnario volvía a caer contra la madera.

Antes de que pudiera sobreponerse, sintió como la persona a su lado se inclinó y recogió el mancillado libro y se lo entregó sonriéndole.

—¿Siempre actúas tan extraño?— Le preguntó Zacharias en un susurro.

Lulú se quedó congelada en su silla, con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo el calor y la cercanía de Zack a su lado, olisqueando otra vez su colonia, percibiendo de nuevo, rastros de cigarrillo en él.

Él se inclinó acercándose a su oreja —Estás chiflada—

—¡Claro que no!— Masculló Lulú furiosa entre dientes. No permitiría que se siguieran burlando de ella.

—Chiflada— Repitió Zack malvado.

—Tengo un nombre— Le dijo ella perdiendo el valor.

—Lo sé— Murmuró Zack con aquella dulce voz mientras buscaba su mirada —Lulú—

El aire le hizo un doloroso nudo en la tráquea.

¡Santas tangas de Batman! Su nombre había salido de aquella preciosa boca.

—No es Lulú— Atinó a decir con la voz hecha un hilo luego de un par de minutos.

Zack volvió a mirarla fijamente sin decirle nada mientras embelesaba sus ojos, haciéndola perderse en aquellas profundidades de extraños y cambiantes colores.

—Lo sé— Susurró de nuevo —Es Lousiana Lorenz— Dejó de mirarla —Ahora no me distraigas, estoy entregado a la oración— Le dijo con absoluta seriedad.

Lulú se quedó allí, tiesa y casi sin respirar. Sin terminar de creerse que Zacharias estaba a su lado, queriendo por primera vez en su vida, que la bendita misa no acabara jamás.

Unos minutos después, Marissa pasó por su banca con la bolsa de las limosnas, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos al encontrar a Zack sentado a su lado. Los dos ignoraron la bolsa de terciopelo, y Marissa recorrió de vuelta el largo pasillo hacia el atrio.

Antes de que pudiera volver a tomar el aliento, la eucaristía había terminado, y el sacerdote los despedía con la acostumbrada bendición. Ella no esperó a que las palabras terminaran de salir de la boca del anciano, y prácticamente salió corriendo de la capilla. Zack la observó sonriendo y murmurando para sí mismo una vez más: "Chiflada".

* * *

Las clases se sucedieron aburridas unas a otras, entre cotilleos y especulaciones acerca de los acontecimientos de la mañana, preguntándose por qué Zack había decidido sentarse a su lado, por qué le había hablado y por qué era tan insufriblemente lindo.

Felicity se lamentó una y otra vez por no haber asistido a la misa y haber presenciado directamente todo lo ocurrido. Lulú por su lado ya estaba mareada de tanto pensar en lo mismo, y lo único en lo que podía concentrarse, era en volver a su habitación y dormir largamente hasta el mediodía del sábado.

Al terminar la jornada, Amaia se despidió de sus amigas, pues pasaría el fin de semana con sus padres en Londres. Felicity, Marissa y Lulú residían en York, así que las visitas a sus familias estaban reducidas a encuentros mensuales.

En el instante en que Amaia dejó el colegio, un elegante auto negro aparcó cerca del portón de hierro forjado, casi de inmediato, apareció Zack, la miró a los ojos, le sonrió y se metió en el auto. Lulú aún no podía creerlo, Felicity y Marissa tenían las bocas completamente abiertas, llenas de incredulidad y emoción.

Después de un par de horas de más especulaciones y risas nerviosas, todas volvieron a sus cuartos. Lulú tomó un largo baño, reunió toda la ropa sucia en el cesto, vistió de nuevo su mameluco de felpa y se metió en la cama. Sólo en ese momento, recordó el diario de Candice, que silencioso reposaba en su mesita de noche.

Llenándose de emoción, lo abrió y empezó a leer.

_**Diciembre 26 de 1913**_

_No han pasado muchas cosas. El mar me aburre… No hay mucho que hacer aquí, y George me impide hacer otras tantas cosas que podrían divertirme. También está este horrible hombre, el señor Staford, que ha contrariado al buen capitán, después de que éste intentara ayudar a unos pobres hombres que habían naufragado. Por fortuna, los han rescatado y todos están bien. _

_Salvo por ello, nada ha ocurrido…_

_¡Oh, sí! Fue navidad, bueno, fue navidad. George me ha regalado un bello cofre de madera que tiene tallado en la tapa la insignia de la familia Andley. Me dijo que él mismo lo había hecho, es un tesoro para mí._

_Yo no tuve nada que obsequiarle a George, espero poder compensar su gentileza en el futuro._

_**Diciembre 31 de 1913**_

_Aún me siento un poco achispada, bebí mucho champaña y la cabeza me está empezando a retumbar. Aun así, debí correr hasta aquí y dejar la celebración de noche vieja para otro momento. _

_Estuve deambulando en la cubierta, buscando un poco de aire fresco. Todo estaba cubierto de niebla… Y me he topado con el más exasperante de los seres humanos, un muchachito engreído que se ha burlado de mis pecas, de mi nariz, de mis rizos y hasta de mi acento. ¡Es insufrible!_

_El chico estaba llorando, puedo jurarlo, pero en cuanto me acerqué a él, se rio histéricamente como un lunático. No está bien de la cabeza, habla muy raro y pretencioso, como algunas de las personas en el barco. Su voz es demasiado grave y me molesta, me molesta mucho._

_Tenía el cabello demasiado largo y era demasiado alto, tanto que lucía extraño. No lo quiero volver a ver en mi vida, nunca más._

—¿Quién es ese chico?— Quiso Lulú saber inmediatamente.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

**Hola a todos!  
**

**Les recuerdo que Los Diarios Perdidos, son un fic inspirado en los capítulos del anime en los que se narra el paso de Candy por el San Pablo, con algunos detalles exclusivos del manga. Sin embargo, me he tomado el atrevimiento de suprimir algunas cosas y agregar otras, la historia es adolescete e inocente, pero tiene un poco más de encuentros emocionantes de los que conocimos en el anime o el manga... Después de todo, está es la versión verdadera, del puño y letra de la misma Candy ;) **

**Aquí descubriremos sus secretos y todas aquellas cosas que hizo en el San Pablo y nadie nos contó...**

**A todos, muchas gracias por leer, seguir la historia y tomarse su tiempo para comentar. Un abrazo enorme!**

* * *

_**Enero 03 de 1914**_

_Algo bastante irritante me ha pasado esta mañana cuando me hube despertado. Tuve en mi mente la horrible cara del niñato de la cubierta. ¿Qué diantres sucede conmigo? Fue así, instantáneo, abrí los ojos y ahí estaba su carota. Juro que se me removió el estómago por el disgusto. En fin, las cosas no terminan ahí, no, todo se puso peor. Sigo aburrida, así que tuve esta grandiosa idea de salir de nuevo a la cubierta. El cielo azul se extendía enorme sobre el obscuro Atlántico. El dolor en mi nariz me avisó del increíble frío, pero no me importó, seguí caminando, explorando el barco._

_El Mauritania es enorme, todo está cubierto con los colores azul, rojo y blanco, y cientos de botes están dispuestos a lo largo de estribor cubiertos con pesadas mantas de cuero blancas. Caminé hasta alcanzar el nivel más elevado en la cubierta cerca de la proa, y me acosté sobre una de las tumbonas de madera. ¡Estaban frías, muy frías! Te saqué a ti… E intenté pensar en algo sobre lo que escribir, pero no tuve ninguna idea, y mucho menos después de que el tonto arrogante apareció y se detuvo frente a mí._

—_Pecosa— me dijo, así como si nada, tomándose confianzas que no sé de dónde diablos ha sacado._

_Me he puesto roja de la cólera, y he vuelto a pelear con él, no lo soporto, no lo soporto y no lo soporto. _

_Estaba vestido así, todo pretencioso, con una mullida bufanda azul y un gabán negro que lucía demasiado calentito como para merecerlo…_

_El infame no tiene pecas, lo odio por ello…_

_En cambio tiene los ojos más azules que he visto en mi vida… ¡No se los merece! Tal vez la gente debería poder decidir quién debe tener bonitos ojos y quién no, sólo quienes de verdad los merezcan, deberían poder lucirlos._

_Fingí ignorarle, porque cualquier idea ingeniosa que hubiera podido tener, salió huyendo en cuanto le vi… ¡Cerebro cobarde!_

_Así que giré mi rostro y me dediqué a contemplar el cielo, que ahora estaba lleno de nubes grises, que seguramente estaba tan molesto como yo por tener que ver al muchachito aquel. Pero él no comprendió mi mensaje, no, por el contrario, se sentó en una tumbona junto a la mía, y con una sonrisota, volvió a molestarme._

—_De veras, tienes muchas, pero muchas pecas—_

—_¿Y a usted qué le importa?— Le reclamé enfurecida._

_Y se rio de buena gana, irritándome aún más con su risa escandalosa, realmente parecía pasárselo en grande a costa mía._

_Cuando al fin se le dio la gana de dejar de reír, me miró burlón —Americana entonces…— Dijo sin más._

—_Sí, soy americana ¿Tiene algún problema con eso?—_

—_¿Debería?— Me retó él muy atrevido._

—_No, por supuesto que no debería—_

—_Cuanto carácter, señorita pecosa— Siguió atizándome, no lo soporto —¿De verdad te gusta tu naricita?—_

—_Por supuesto que me gusta ¡Es mi nariz y es perfecta!—_

—_Si tú lo dices— Volvió a reír —Pero yo me atrevería a decir que es una nariz pequeñita, demasiado respingona—_

_Indignada, me levanté y le dejé allí mismo, solo con sus estúpidas burlas. Enseguida me topé con George, quién venía a avisarme que ya podíamos pasar al comedor para tomar el almuerzo. George arrugó el gesto al ver al muchachito, y me preguntó si lo conocía, rotundamente he dicho que no, no tengo ni idea quién es, ni quiero saberlo._

—_Es un Grandchester— Me dijo George._

_No pude evitar mirarlo con curiosidad. _

_—Una de las familias más nobles de Inglaterra—_

—_¡¿Un noble?!— Casi grité._

_George asintió, como pude me recompuse —Quién lo diría, no pareciera tener un pelo de noble—_

* * *

Lulú sonrió clavando su frente sobre el diario —Te gusta Candice, te gusta el chico Grandchester— Chilló emocionada —Y es un noble ¡Que romántico!—

Sin dudarlo, continuó su lectura.

* * *

_**Enero 07 de 1914**_

_¡Hoy tengo mucho, mucho que contarte!_

_¡He llegado a Inglaterra!_

_Desembarcamos esta mañana en el puerto de Southampton, hacía un frío bestial, y el lugar estaba completamente invadido por gaviotas escandalosas que picoteaban los sombreros de las elegantes damas, y se robaban los dulces de los niños. Me encantan las gaviotas. _

_Aún no habíamos dejado el barco, pero pudimos ver a Stear y a Archie esperándonos en el puerto, llevaban grandes abrigos y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Inglaterra tiene el invierno más frío del planeta, tal vez el abuelo William debió esperar hasta el verano para hacerme venir a este país._

_Archie y Stear me abrazaron y me dieron la bienvenida haciendo una graciosa imitación del acento de londinense, me he reído no más verlos._

_Tuvimos que esperar casi dos horas para entrevistarnos con unos agentes en el puerto, que nos hicieron cientos de preguntas acerca de qué haríamos en Londres y por cuánto tiempo estaríamos en el país. En cuanto les dejamos saber que yo era una Andley, no hemos tenido que decir nada más, ellos estamparon un sello en mi pasaporte y dejamos la pequeña oficina. _

_Al salir, lo vi, allí estaba el chico Grandchester, de pie en el puerto, mirando fijamente al mar, cómo si quisiera subir de nuevo al barco y regresar a América. Su mirada era otra vez triste, muy triste, casi anhelante. A pesar de su grueso gabán, estoy segura que tenía mucho frío, y no del que el clima es responsable._

_No podía dejar de mirarlo, Stear me hablaba y yo no conseguía prestarle atención. Quería ir hasta él y preguntarle si estaba bien, si había alguna manera en la que yo pudiera ayudarle. Pero algo en él me atemorizaba, no tuve el suficiente valor._

_Entonces él se giró y me miró a los ojos, esta vez no había burla en ellos, por el contrario, me miró con una profunda seriedad, helándome la sangre e incrementando mi tonto deseo por socorrerlo. Luego, siguió su caminó hasta un hombre que había traído un auto para él._

_Unos minutos más tarde llegó nuestro coche y un poco más de dos horas después estábamos entrando en Londres. Hay cientos de fábricas aquí, las ves por todos lados. La ciudad es un poco gris, pero aun así es vibrante, hay más gente que en Nueva York, y todo parece estar lleno de historia. Los chicos, pese a las reservas de George, me llevaron a un recorrido por la ciudad, estuvimos en Picadilly Circus, en la Abadía de Westminster, en el palacio de Buckingham, y en otros tantos lugares importantes y bellos. George quería que fuésemos al zoológico, pero los chicos insistieron en ir hasta el hotel del abuelo William porque yo quería conocerlo, George no pudo retenernos, a pesar de que intentó disuadirnos. _

_Al final no conseguimos verlo, pero estuvimos muy cerquita de encontrarlo. Y lo que no vas a creer es a quién hemos encontrado en la habitación que había ocupado el abuelo William durante su estadía en Londres. Al entrar el olor a cigarrillo nos hizo pensar que seguramente habíamos encontrado al tío abuelo, un humillo alcanzaba a verse desde una de las sillas de la suite, de inmediato, la silla se giró y era nuevamente el chico Grandchester._

_¡Sí, el chico Grandchester!_

_Estoy tan sorprendida como tú, no tengo idea que hacía allí, o si es que acaso está siguiéndome o algo por el estilo. Archie le preguntó quién era, y él, muy olímpicamente lo ignoró. _

—_El huésped de esta habitación olvidó esto— habló con total desvergüenza —Toma pecosa— me dijo entregándome una carta como si me conociera de toda la vida._

_Me quedé helada y sin saber que decir, no podía creer que lo había vuelto a ver, quiero decir, Londres es una ciudad muy grande, no sé por qué coincidimos y coincidimos, y peor aún, no sé porque mi corazón se acelera de esta loca manera cuando lo veo. Cuando escuché su voz, sentí como me quedaba sin aire y luego me agité tanto, que no podía respirar con normalidad._

_Al final, él sencillamente pasó de nosotros, sin decirnos quién era, y atendió al botones que le decía que su habitación era la de al lado. El chico Grandchester me desconcierta y me hace sentir extraña, nunca me he sentido así, es incómodo y me asusta, no quiero volver a verlo._

_Al salir de allí, después de mucho revolotear, George nos dijo que ya era hora de ir al colegio, Stear agachó la cabeza diciendo que era hora de regresar a la cárcel. Eso me ha puesto un poco nerviosa ¿Acaso es tan malo estar aquí? _

_No quisimos retrasarnos más, y emprendimos nuestro viaje hasta el San Pablo, que está como a veinte minutos de Londres. _

_En el camino, un auto asustó nuestros caballos, y por poco nos volcamos. Al salir, pude darme cuenta que era el chico Grandchester, ya no siento ninguna pena por él, fue grosero y desconsiderado, no entiendo qué está mal con ese muchachito._

_Cerca de las seis de la tarde, llegamos al colegio. Alrededor todo son montañas y pequeñas casitas de piedra con pintorescas chimeneas. En la entrada del colegio, me encontré con un enorme portón de metal que fue deslizado por dos hombres, luego, una religiosa nos recibió y nos regañó con rudeza, diciéndonos que habíamos llegado tres horas tarde, y que la directora había estado esperando por mí. Entonces, me separaron de los chicos y me guiaron hasta mi habitación._

_El lugar es precioso, muy elegante. El cuarto es tan grande como el de Lakewood, y todos los muebles son blancos, excepto un buró que hace las veces de escritorio, ese es café. _

_Todo parece muy delicado y pulcro. Tengo un bello balcón junto a la cama, y al abrirlo, me encontré con un pequeño bosque precioso lleno de grandes árboles. Junto a mí, hay varias otras habitaciones, pero ya todo se encontraba en silencio. Así que aquí estoy, y no tengo otra opción, sino dormir._

* * *

_**Enero 08 de 1914**_

_¡Hoy me he despertado a las cinco de la mañana! _

_Hacía mucho, mucho frío, y el agua en la ducha estaba helada, ha sido una experiencia de lo más aterradora… A las seis en punto, tuve que entrevistarme con la hermana Margaret, quien es la prefecta del colegio, y la hermana Grey que es la directora._

_La hermana Grey es una mujer mayor con cara de militar, en cuanto la vi me sentí intimidada, me mira con los ojos achinados y siempre me habla levantando la voz, me asusta un poco, creo que no me gusta mucho… La hermana Margaret es muy amable, su voz siempre es pausada y tiene bastante paciencia conmigo, ella es la primera persona agradable que conozco en Londres._

_En cuanto terminé mi reunión con la hermana Grey y la hermana Margaret, me ordenaron retornar a mi habitación. Esta vez, con luz de día, he observado el cuarto, es mucho más bonito de lo que creía, es muy femenino, la perfecta habitación de una dama… me siento extraña aquí._

_Frente a la cama hay un precioso espejo ovalado con un marco ocre muy bonito, es un espejo muy elegante y me gusta pensar que cepillaré mi cabello frente a él, sintiéndome como una elegante señorita americana… ¡No más pensarlo me da risa!_

_Al lado del espejo hay un estante muy grande con docenas de libros, esos serán los que usaré en el colegio. Son demasiados, no sé si podré aprobar todas las lecciones, todo parece demasiado complicado. _

_Pensé en ojear algunos de los libros, pero entonces alguien llamó a mi puerta, atendí y resultó ser una de mis compañeras. Su nombre es Patricia O´Brien, tiene el cabello castaño y usa enormes anteojos que abarcan casi toda su pequeña carita. Tiene hermosos ojos marrones y larguísimas pestañas que a veces se estrellan contra sus lentes, cuando sonríe, dos graciosos hoyuelos se forman en sus mejillas, es una niña muy encantadora, algo tímida, pero muy, muy amable, se ofreció a llevarme a conocer el colegio y decirme cuáles serían los deberes escolares para esta semana._

_Mientras recorríamos los pasillos, le pregunté a Patricia cómo podría ir hasta los dormitorios de los chicos. La pobre se ha puesto tan colorada como una remolacha y me ha dicho muy nerviosa, que no puedo hacer tal cosa, que podrían echarme del colegio si acaso me descubrieran merodeando el edificio de los varones. Pero al final me ha dicho que el bloque donde duermen los chicos está justo frente al nuestro, sólo nos divide el bosque. Sin embargo, el colegio es demasiado grande y hay cientos y cientos de habitaciones, no sé cómo podría adivinar cuál es la de los muchachos._

_Cuando llegamos a la biblioteca, la quijada se me quería desencajar. El lugar es gigantesco, con altísimos estantes repletos de libros, creo que miles de ellos. Ver todo aquello me agobia, no soy buena con las lecciones, tengo mucho miedo de reprobar._

_Patty, Patricia me ha pedido que la llame Patty y yo le he dicho que me llame Candy, se rio de mí y mis temores por los aterradores libros, nos sentamos en una de las mesas de estudio junto a una gran ventana que daba a uno de los patios del colegio. _

_Patty también es americana, creció en la Florida y tiene una abuela muy divertida. Estábamos conversando animadamente cuando apareció Eliza, ya sospechaba que ella también estaría aquí en el San Pablo, pero fue igual de desagradable tener que verla. Ahora está todo el tiempo con dos chicas tan odiosas como ella. En cuanto me vio, empezó a hablar en voz alta en medio de la biblioteca y se ofreció a presentarme… Y les gritó a todos que yo era una dama de establo…_

—_Cuidaba caballos_— _Dijo insidiosa _—_Y debo agregar que fue abandonada por sus padres, luego la familia Andley la recogió por caridad_— _Chilló con malicia mientras sus amigas se tapaban las bocas con las manos y se reían de mí._

_Las demás personas nos miraban asombrados, un tanto abochornados por la actitud de Eliza y también asustados por estar cerca de una abandonada dama de establo. Me he sentido chiquitita y apachurrada, estoy segura que me puse colorada, Eliza es una atrevida, siempre buscando la manera de pisotearme. Pero no se lo permití, mantuve mi cabeza en alto, después de todo no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme, desconozco las razones por las que mis padres no pudieron mantenerme a su lado, pero llegué al hogar de Pony, el lugar más maravilloso del mundo._

_Y Eliza lo supo, se dio cuenta que no había conseguido afectarme de acuerdo con sus intenciones, vi la frustración en su rostro y me estremecí con su mirada furiosa. Entonces me gritó que yo era una asesina, que yo había matado a Anthony. Eso me lastimó mucho, yo no lo maté, yo jamás hubiera podido hacerle daño, fue un accidente, todo fue un accidente… Patty me miraba estupefacta, entonces yo le respondí a Eliza que estaba loca, que si acaso en verdad creía que el colegio San Pablo recibiría en sus filas a una asesina, le dije, "si yo estoy aquí y tú estás aquí, quiere decir que somos iguales."_

_Eliza echaba humo por las orejas, así que antes de que estallara, salí de la biblioteca. Cuando volví mi mirada, con las manos aún temblando, Patty venía tras de mí con una sonrisa._

—_No puedo creer que has podido dejar a Eliza sin palabras_— _me susurró emocionada _—_Eliza es mala, Candy, muy mala, es una malvada que siempre quiere hacerle daño a todo el mundo_—

_Yo le sonreí, ya sé yo la clase de persona que es Eliza, a pesar de su bonito cabello rojo lleno de perfectos bucles y su perfecta piel, y sus perfectos ojos, es un ser humano espantoso que sólo pretende procurar el mal a quien se le cruce._

* * *

—Increíble, increíble— Murmuró Lulú indignada entre las cobijas —Las malditas pelirrojas malvadas han estado aquí desde tiempos inmemoriales— Suspiró deseando tener el mismo valor que Candy para enfrentar de una vez por todas a Brittany.

* * *

_**Enero 09 de 1914**_

_¡Mi día apesta!_

_Una de las amiguitas de Eliza vino anoche hasta mi habitación y me dijo que la hermana Grey quería que recordara que debía asistir a la misma matutina con el uniforme regular, el uniforme blanco con el que asistimos a las clases. Mayor ha sido mi sorpresa al llegar, cuando he encontrado a todo, todo, todo el mundo vestido con el uniforme negro de gala. Quería gritar de frustración por haber caído en las tontas tretas de Eliza._

_La muy, muy, muy… se ha burlado de mí, alto y ruidosamente, Patty se puso roja de vergüenza por las dos, y todas las personas me han mirado como bicho raro. Stear y Archie me sonrieron diciéndome amables comentarios, pero todo empeoró cuando llegó la hermana Grey y me regañó por mi descuido. Ya era muy tarde para regresar a los dormitorios para cambiarme, así que no tuve más remedio que ser el parche blanco en medio del mar negro en la misa._

_Pero seguramente todos olvidaron mi tonto incidente con los uniformes, luego de lo que sucedió a mitad de la misa… ¡No me lo vas a creer!_

_El sacerdote estaba hablando, y entonces las puertas de la capilla se abrieron de par en par, y, y, y… Apareció el chico Grandchester ¡Sí! ¡Apareció el chico Grandchester! ¿Qué hace aquí? No tengo la menor idea, pero es un estudiante porque traía el uniforme de gala, o al menos parte de él… No llevaba puesto el blazer y tenía la corbata desanudada colgando a lado y lado del cuello, la camisa la traía desajustada y tenía cara de querer formar problemas a la menor provocación._

_Todos parecieron contener el aliento, y guardaron silencio por largo rato hasta que la hermana Grey habló: _—_Terrence Grandchester_— _Dijo con bastante disgusto._

—_Sí hermana Grey, ese soy yo_— _Le respondió él con la mayor indiferencia._

—_Llegando tarde como siempre_— _Se exaltó la hermana Grey _—_Toma asiento inmediatamente_—

—_No lo haré, no haré lo que hacen los demás_— _Le contestó con su voz profunda y cruda _—_Todos aquí fingen obediencia y modestia, me preguntó en qué estarán pensando realmente_— _Nos barrió a todos con la mirada _—_En verdad dónde están sus mentes y qué clase de cosas pasan por sus cabezas mientras fingen ser niños buenos jugando a rezar_—

_La hermana Grey gimió escandalizada y con un alarido lo echó de la capilla, exigiéndole que se marchara si había ido hasta allí a algo distinto de rezar._

—_Yo no he venido aquí a rezar_— _Le respondió insolente._

—_¿Entonces a qué?_— _Siguió irritada la hermana Grey._

—_A dormir una siesta_— _Le dijo él con la mayor tranquilidad _—_Es un lugar tranquilo y pensé que no habría nadie_—

_Muchas personas, incluido el mismo sacerdote, se persignaron al escucharlo. Luego, tomó a un chico por el saco y le ordenó que le avisara cuando todo el mundo se hubiera ido. Miró a la hermana Grey y le habló antes de que ella pudiera decir nada: _—_No me lo diga, ya sé, quiere que vaya a su despacho_—

_Prepotente se dio media vuelta y caminó a través del pasillo, a medio camino se detuvo y sus ojos se clavaron en mí. Creo que su primera reacción fue de extrañeza al ver que era la única vestida de blanco, luego, estoy segura que estaba sorprendido, lució desconcertado por varios segundos antes de suavizar el gesto y sonreír. Me miró por largo rato, tanto así, que varias personas se giraron a verme también. Patty me preguntó bajito si yo le conocía, y yo no atiné más que a negar con la cabeza, yo tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo._

_Se llama Terrence, Terrence Grandchester…_

* * *

—¡Ay, Candy! Ya estás loquita por Terrence Grandchester, y yo también un poco— Se rio Lulú antes de caer finalmente vencida por el sueño, con el diario en su pecho, rendida por el cansancio y deseosa de seguir conociendo la emocionante historia que la señorita Candice White Andley le estaba contando.

* * *

Iban a dar las doce cuando Lulú se despertó el sábado, el día estaba más frío, clara muestra de que el verano definitivamente se estaba yendo. Abrió los ojos con deseos de seguir durmiendo, pero el estruendo en su puerta acabó con sus ilusiones de una tarde para retozar. Aún adormilada se bajó de la cama y tropezó con el diario de Candy, soltó una maldición y le pidió cien veces perdón a su amiga americana por haber sido tan descuidada con sus sagradas memorias. Con ceremonial cuidado, puso el diario sobre su mesita de noche y se dirigió a atender la puerta.

—¿Por qué no has bajado a desayunar?— Le reclamó Felicity en el justo momento en que le abrió.

—Tienes que dejar de dormir de esta manera— La reprendió Marissa —Debes saber que los hábitos que formes hoy en tu adolescencia, te marcarán y definirán el resto de tu vida—

Lulú rodó impaciente los ojos y les extendió un brazo invitándolas a pasar —¿A qué debo el honor?—

—Venimos por ti para almorzar— Le respondió Marissa sentándose en la cama —Además, es absolutamente necesario que hablemos ¡Ya! De la sonrisa esa, que ayer te hizo Zack—

El rostro de Lulú se iluminó al instante y sonrió tontamente mientras sentía que caminaba entre mullidas nubes.

—Es cierto lo que dice Rissa— Insistió Felicity —Esa sonrisa de dónde vino, yo quiero saber que se trae Zack contigo, primero todo aquello en la iglesia y demás, y luego esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa definitivamente significa algo—

Lulú dio un pequeño saltito de emoción antes de entrar en el baño, luego cerró la puerta, se desvistió, cerró la cortina, abrió la llave de su ducha y se decidió por _Teenage Dream _de Katy Perry. Pronto un suave tarareo, se convirtió en fuertes gritos histéricos y emocionados que acompañaban a su esponja y a su champú.

—¡…_no regrets, just love, we can dance until we die, you and I will be Young forever…_!—

Afuera, Felicity y Marissa se tapaban desesperadas sus oídos.

* * *

Las tres estaban por completo repletas, habían comido hasta hartarse y habían, descaradamente, tomado dos postres cada una. Salieron rápidamente del comedor hacía uno de los patios, se sentaron bajo un árbol mirándose unas a otras, y un minuto después, las tres se dejaron caer al suelo acariciando sus atestadas panzas.

—¿Cómo debería ser un beso apasionado?— Les preguntó Marissa mientras intentaba comprender las formas que hacían las nueves sobre ellas.

Lulú lo meditó por varios minutos —No tengo la menor idea—

—Un beso apasionado— Habló Felicity —Debe ser francés, definitivamente debe ser francés—

—¿Francés?— Preguntó Marissa.

Lulú se rio presintiendo la respuesta de Felicity.

—¿Rissa, que clase de arcaico ser eres?— la miró con espanto —¿Cómo una chica en pleno siglo XXI no sabe lo que es un beso francés?—

—¿Vas a dejar de humillarme y explicármelo de una vez?— La apuró Marissa malhumorada.

—Claro que sí, no voy a permitir que sigas en la ignorancia— Frunció Felicity los labios —Al menos no en la ignorancia teórica—

Marissa la miró con impaciencia.

—Un beso francés— empezó Felicity —Es por definición un beso apasionado, un beso húmedo, con las bocas abiertas y un creativo uso de la lengua—

—¡¿Qué?!— Se horrorizó Marissa.

Lulú siguió riendo de buena gana.

—¿Cómo se supone que una use la lengua durante un beso?— Siguió Marissa escandalizada —¿Dando lametazos o algo parecido?—

—Por más que intente explicártelo, no podré hacer que me entiendas, es algo que sólo comprenderás con la práctica, así que eso está más allá de mis capacidades— Le dijo Felicity con suficiencia.

Las tres se mantuvieron calladas.

—¿Creen que a Zack le gusten los besos franceses?— Preguntó Lulú tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo.

Felicity y Marissa giraron sus cabezas y la miraron con picardía.

—¿Quieres averiguarlo?— Le preguntó Marissa entre risillas nerviosas.

—Claro que quiere averiguarlo— Aseguró Felicity.

Lulú se rio al tiempo que se sonrojaba —¡Sí que quiero saberlo!—

Las tres estallaron en ruidosas carcajadas.

Un par de horas después, Lulú consiguió escabullirse de las garras de sus amigas, y retornar a sus diálogos con la señorita Candice White Andley. Entró en su habitación, se quitó los zapatos, se metió bajo las cobijas de su cama aún sin hacer, tomó el diario de sobre la mesita de noche, y retornó a su lectura.

* * *

_**Enero 10 de 1914**_

_Hoy ha sido un día intenso…_

_Luego de la misa matutina, en la que, no voy a mentirte, esperaba ver a Terrence Grandchester… No sé por qué…_

_Pues no lo vi, él no asistió… Al terminar la misa, tuvimos nuestro primer receso, y como Patty no estaba a la vista, me acosté bajo un árbol, luego, escuché a Eliza y a sus amigas hablar del chico Grandchester, le llamaban Terry… _

—_Es un rebelde_— _Suspiró Eliza _—_Me agrada, me agrada muchísimo_—

—_Pero Eliza_— _habló una de sus amigas _—_Terry bebe y fuma, todos lo saben_—

—_¿Y eso que importa? Al fin y al cabo es el hijo de un duque_— _Sostuvo Eliza._

_Me he quedado desconcertada, Terry realmente sabe como portarse mal. Pero no logro entender cómo es él realmente, estoy segura que en la noche vieja en el barco, él estaba llorando… Pero luego se comporta de esta manera tan irreverente. No había nada que pudiera hacer para intentar entenderlo un poco más, porque la verdad es que él me asusta, no me siento yo misma cuando él está cerca._

_Así que creí que lo mejor era distraerme y disfrutar de la bonita vista que tenía, al otro lado de las rejas que dividían el colegio de la localidad vecina, había un bonito lago de aguas muy obscuras, la brisa movía suavemente el agua y unos cuantos patitos nadaban tranquilos._

_Pero mi propia tranquilidad no duró mucho, a lo lejos escuché como alguien llamaba a Terry, no pude evitar sentirme curiosa, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, me había levantado buscando la voz que lo llamaba. Pero mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarlo tras de mí, a menos de un paso de distancia._

_Brinqué asustada y casi perdí el equilibrio, y él me miraba justo a los ojos, puedo jurar que iba a decirme algo, que quería decirme algo, pero entonces volvieron a llamarlo diciéndole que la directora quería verlo. Y sin decirme nada, retomó su camino rugiendo: _—_Vieja idiota_—

_Me quedé ahí parada viéndolo marcharse, y siento que la idiota fui yo, porque entonces me di cuenta que se me había hecho tarde para ir a mis clases, lo peor de todo, es que no tenía ni idea de a qué aula debía ir. Entonces, idiota yo nuevamente, hice caso a un papel pegado a un árbol, en donde me decían amablemente en dónde sería la clase… Encontrar la bendita torre que decía el tonto papel, fue una tarea horrorosa, y cuando llegué, me encontré con edificio abandonado lleno de ratas… ¡Fue horrible! Y no me arrepiento de haber maldecido a Eliza…_

_Finalmente perdí la clase, pero Patty me cubrió, así que la maestra no se enteró… Pero eso no fue todo por este día, no, ya verás lo que tengo que contarte…_

_En medio de mi frustración, deambulé por el colegio, y algo maravilloso ocurrió, me encontré con una segunda colina de Pony, hay un enorme castaño, que por supuesto escalé enseguida, la vista es magnífica, puedo ver todas las casitas que rodean el colegio, y hasta algunos de los edificios más altos de Londres. Se ven las montañas y los arboles de los alrededores, me he sentido como en casa. Haber encontrado esta colina, me ha devuelto las fuerzas y me ha recordado porqué estoy aquí._

_Continué mis clases con ánimo, y cuando logré terminar la jornada, me fui a mi habitación, pero antes de que consiguiera entrar, me estrellé con el mismísimo Terrence Grandchester… En el pasillo de los dormitorios de las jovencitas, justo frente a mi habitación._

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

**Hola a todos!  
**

**A través de mensajes privados y reviews, me han llegado varias preguntas acerca de este fic, así como, continuamente me requieren información acerca de los días de publicación.**

**He estado publicando entre lunes y miércoles cada semana, pero aún no les puedo decir con seguridad cuál de esos días haré las publicaciones, lo que si es seguro es que publico cada semana.**

**Sin embargo, en mi página en facebook, doy los avisos acerca de cuando he subido los capítulos, les doy adelantos de este y otros fics, y también allí, responderé todas sus preguntas.**

**www . facebook KelpieG**

**(Sólo deben quitar los espacios)**

**Así que por allá los espero, agradeceré su "Like" en mi página, y así estaremos en contacto!**

**De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Abrazos!**

* * *

—¡¿Qué?!— chilló Lulú histérica.

Al otro lado de la pared resonaron tres golpes apurados, debía ser Manuela, la estudiante peruana de intercambio. Lulú se disculpó, y otros tres golpes enojados se escucharon, un claro, _cállate, _de parte de su disgustada compañera. Lulú frunció el cejo al mirar el reloj y fijarse en la hora, eran casi las ocho, sí que se acostaba temprano la peruana. Sacudiendo la cabeza se decidió a continuar con la, ahora, inquietante lectura.

* * *

_Toda la sangre abandonó mi cara, me quedé ahí, paralizada frente a mi puerta, con el corazón sacudiéndoseme dentro del pecho y el aire escapándoseme sin remedio. Di un vacilante paso hacia atrás, intentando poner la correcta distancia entre nosotros, él en cambio se quedó paradote justo donde lo había encontrado. Sentí como los ojos se me iban abriendo y la mente se me quedó por completo en blanco. Entonces él infame sonrió, sí, sonrió, como burlándose de mí, lentamente una sonrisa se le pintó en su cara… Una preciosa, dulce, increíblemente hermosa sonrisa…_

_Las piernas se me aflojaron y ahora él me mostraba todos sus irritantes dientes perfectos. _

_Abiertamente se burlaba de mí._

_Lo miré enojada, y afortunadamente la compostura volvió a mí de la mano de la sensatez._

—_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_— _Le reclamé con autoridad._

_Él se quedó mirándome sin dejar de sonreír, se llevó las manos hacia atrás, seguramente enlazándolas en su espalda, tratando de lucir demasiado listo. Se inclinó hacia adelante, y puso su nariz casi sobre la mía, haciéndome bizquear como a una tonta._

—_¿Y tú qué crees?_— _Me devolvió la pregunta, congelando de nuevo mi cuerpo con su pecaminosa voz._

_Abrí la boca varias veces, intentando contestar algo, pero ninguna palabra llegaba hasta a mí, estaba por completo bloqueada, perdida en ese bendito acento tan, tan, tan… ¡Estirado e irritante!_

_No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que se me ocurrió que lo mejor que podía hacer era despacharlo inmediatamente de los dormitorios de las señoritas, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, la hermana Justina apareció al otro lado del pasillo, gritándonos algo que no alcancé a entender._

_Terry pasó de mí, apartándome con su mano, poniéndome tras su espalda, y a mí se me derritió el piso. ¿Por qué? No lo sé ¡No lo sé! Mis rodillas se aflojaron al sentir su mano en mi brazo mientras me llevaba hacia atrás._

_No tuve tiempo de pensar en nada más, Terry caminó hacia la hermana Justina, alejándose de mi puerta._

—_¿A usted qué le importa?_— _Alcancé a escuchar que Terry decía insolente._

—_¿Has estado bebiendo?_— _Le reclamó la hermana Justina irritada._

_Claro, estaba tan embotada en su cercanía, que ni siquiera me percaté de que había cierto olor a alcohol, era whisky, creo…_

—_¿Por qué?_— _La miró Terry a la cara _—_¿Quiere que la convide, hermana?_—

_La hermana Justina jadeó escandalizada, y sólo entonces me percaté de que ahora, habían varias chicas fuera de sus cuartos, frente a sus puertas, observando el espectáculo. Terry también pareció percatarse del reciente público, y girándose las barrió a todas con la mirada._

—_¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?_— _Habló alto, haciendo que todas lo escucháramos _—_Verles sus ridículas caras es más divertido que ir al zoológico_—

_La hermana Justina empezó a decir algo, pero Terry rápidamente la calló con su propia voz _—_No se preocupe, mi papá pagará mañana el vidrio que rompí_— _La religiosa suspiró cansada e intentó darse la vuelta _—_Sólo vine a ver algo que me intrigaba, pero ya me voy hermana_—

_La hermana Justina entrecerró los ojos y se quedó en silencio mientras Terry abandonaba el dormitorio por la puerta principal. Frente a mí, Patty me miraba con la cabeza ladeada, como preguntándose algo, entonces me percaté de que yo, absurdamente, estaba sonriendo._

* * *

Lulú también terminó aquella noche con una sonrisa en el rostro, y de nuevo con el diario sobre su pecho.

Se encontró con el domingo hasta después de pasado el mediodía, con deseos de seguir durmiendo, pero se obligó a levantarse y meterse en el baño para despertar a su somnoliento cerebro. Consiguió bañarse y lavar religiosamente su cabello, luego tardó casi una hora sacándose los nudos. Ya era hora de visitar a su estilista, su cabello estaba demasiado largo.

Se puso sus bienvenidas medias de lana azul, estampadas con estrellitas blancas, el abrigador vestidito rojo de falda rotonda llena de coquetos prenses, que apenas cubrían la mitad de sus muslos, se volvió a meter en la cama con un enorme paquete de papitas y una de las frías coca colas que guardaba en la neverita de contrabando que le había obsequiado su hermana mayor.

No volvió a saber nada de nada, hasta pasadas las cinco de la tarde, cuando las chicas volvieron a atacar su puerta, esta vez, Amaia venía con ellas.

—¡Lulú! ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de tus excesos?— Rugió Amaia mientras entraban en la habitación —Debes dejar de dormir tanto—

Lulú le dedicó una mirada aburrida —Tenía ganas de dormir, es todo—

Felicity se encogió de hombros y Marissa negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

—Esta vez tengo una razón válida— Agregó llena de orgullo.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Preguntó Amaia no muy convencida.

—No van a creer lo que me he encontrado— Susurró Lulú con aire de misterio.

Todas se acercaron hasta donde se encontraba Lulú junto al buró.

—Hace unos días, por alguna extraña razón, tal vez fue el destino— Divagó —Encontré un pequeño compartimento secreto justo aquí— Les señaló a sus amigas la trampilla, luego, con ayuda del abrecartas destrabó la placa de madera, todas contuvieron la respiración.

—¿Qué es?— Se apuró Amaia a preguntar.

—Un lugar secreto— Susurró Lulú nuevamente —Pero no es eso lo más importante, no Mia, lo más importante es lo que había dentro—

—¿Qué había?— Se inquietó Marissa.

Lulú se movió por la habitación hasta llegar a su mesita de noche, tomó los diarios en sus manos y se los mostró.

—Esto Rissa, esto era lo que había— Llevó los diarios hasta el buró y los descargó allí mismo.

Sus tres amigas contemplaron admiradas los diarios. Amaia fue la primera en estirar la mano, queriéndolos agarrar ella misma. Lulú lo alejó de inmediato —No vayas a leerlo por favor— Todas la miraron extrañadas, como si de repente le hubieran brotado monitos de la cara —Yo ya lo estoy haciendo, y me siento mal profanando abusivamente sus memorias— Amaia asintió en silencio —Les diré de quién creo que se trata, lo leeré todo y luego les contaré, no quisiera revelar detalles demasiado íntimos—

—¿Qué?— Bufó Felicity —Pero si tú los lees, por qué no íbamos a hacerlo nosotros— Le reclamó —Lo que yo creo es que te niegas a compartir el chisme—

Amaia le dedico una mirada de reproche y se volvió hacia Lulú —Te entiendo, no lo leeré, sólo quiero verlo más de cerca—

Lulú suspiró, contenta de que al menos una de sus amigas comprendiera su punto, tomó el diario que estaba leyendo y se lo pasó a Amaia, quien lo contempló despacio.

—Su dueña es Candice White Andley— Empezó Lulú —Hasta donde comprendo, era una chica americana que estudió aquí en el San Pablo, hace cien años—

Todas contuvieron la respiración y clavaron sus ojos en el diario sobre las manos de Lulú. Amaia abrió la boca impresionada y recorrió con sus dedos la cubierta de cuero, esta vez apreciando el pequeño libro con reverencia. Dejó que las hojas se deslizaran rápidamente por su pulgar, viendo las sucesivas líneas y curvas y de la caligrafía de Candice White, de hojas gruesas, algunas marrones y otras amarillentas, con pequeñísimos agujeros, hechos seguramente por las insaciables polillas.

—Se encuentra en increíble buen estado— Habló Amaia al fin —Es como si hubieras hallado un precioso tesoro arqueológico— La miró a los ojos —Algún día deberás decirnos de qué se trata—

—Déjame ver, Mia— Le pidió Marissa. Tomó el diario en sus manos y lo acarició maravillada —Es precioso, Lulú— Le dijo pasando las manos por las texturizadas solapas de cuero, grabadas con mariposas y flores —Es casi increíble pensar que perteneció a alguien, que como nosotras, recorrió estos pasillos, que probablemente vivió en esta habitación, que también fue una alumna de este colegio— Suspiró emocionada —Es como una mágica conexión con el pasado—

Lulú sonrió de acuerdo y apretó el segundo diario contra su pecho.

—No entiendo cuál es el problema con que nos enteremos de qué dice— Cortó Felicity el fantástico momento —Después de todo, esa chica ya habrá de estar muerta—

Todas se volvieron hacia ella y la miraron con rotunda glacialidad.

—Es un tesoro— Habló Amaia ignorando a Felicity, quien hizo un mohín con una combinación de indignación e incomprensión.

—Gracias Mia— Reconoció Lulú —Hasta ahora sé muy poco de ella, debió pertenecer a una familia importante, dado que era americana, y ya saben cómo era el colegio el siglo pasado— Todas movieron sus cabezas en señal de comprensión —Estoy casi segura que era huérfana y fue adoptada por esta importante familia, que luego la envió aquí— Miró hacia el techo respirando profundamente —No ha sido fácil para ella acoplarse al colegio, una de sus compañeras es demoníaca, y creo que en el fondo se siente muy sola, aunque aquí también estudiaron otros dos chicos que ella conocía de América, debieron ser sus familiares o algo por el estilo— Frunció los labios intentando recordar los detalles acerca de Stear y Archie —Y está este chico—

—¿Cuál chico?— Chilló Marissa.

—Terrence Grandchester, Rissa— Le respondió sonriendo —Era un noble, hijo de un duque, creo—

Marissa gimió —¡Que romántico!— Brincó sacudiendo sus preciosos rizos dorados, con sus ojos azules brillantes de emoción.

* * *

El lunes las recibió a todas con la escalofriante sorpresa de un quiz. El señor Davenson, el profesor de química, las sometió a la inquisición de diferenciar las estructuras de alcoholes, metanos, aldehídos y otras tantas cosas innombrables. Pero el día de Lulú, sólo parecía empeorar con el paso de las horas, al terminar el receso de la tarde, las notas del último examen de cálculo estaban publicadas en la pared junto al salón de clase.

—Doce sobre cien— Bufó Lulú —¡Me he sacado doce sobre cien!— Lloriqueó mientras avanzaban en la fila del comedor para elegir sus cenas —Las neuronas de las matemáticas no se desarrollaron en mi cerebro, no es mi culpa—

La señora Wilhemina ignoró que ella le había pedido patatas gratinadas, y en cambio le sirvió una horrorosamente generosa porción de ensalada de col, Lulú quiso caer de rodillas y llorar a gritos. Sin más remedio, las cuatro chicas avanzaron hasta una mesa cerca de una de las chimeneas y se sentaron, aun quejándose unas con otras por el injusto quiz de química.

Los ojos de Felicity se clavaron en algo tras la espalda de Lulú, pero antes de que ésta pudiera voltearse e indagar, un brazo pasó por encima de su hombro y llegó hasta su bandeja, donde una mano masculina depositó un platito con patatas gratinadas, luego tomó el plato de col y el brazo desapareció. Lulú se dio la vuelta y encontró a Zack sonriéndole mientras avanzaba hacia su propia mesa en el extremo opuesto del salón.

Todas estaban en shock.

—Ya se sentó— Murmuró Felicity cuando Zack tomó asiento en su mesa.

—¡Divino!— Aulló Marissa.

—Seguramente te escuchó en la fila— Habló Amaia aún abstraída.

—Santos corazones palpitantes de Batman— Susurró Lulú emocionada —No me lo puedo creer—

Esa noche, Lulú no consiguió concentrarse en el diario, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Zack y patatas llenas de dorado queso.

* * *

El martes y el miércoles no vio a Zack por ningún lado, ansiaba verlo y agradecerle su gesto, aunque en el fondo sabía que si se lo encontraba, volvería a quedarse estática como una gárgola. Sin embargo, lo buscó entre la gente, en la misa, en la formación, en los pasillos, en el comedor, pero parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra.

El jueves, después de haberse visto obligada a estudiar para otros exámenes, y tras haberse enfrentado al cero en su quiz de química, caminó hasta la colina, se sentó recostando su espalda en el viejo castaño, abrió el diario, y volvió a reencontrarse con su amiga Candy.

* * *

_**Enero 16 de 1914**_

_De verdad que no entiendo qué es lo que Eliza se trae conmigo, se está fijando todo el tiempo en lo que hago y en lo que dejo de hacer. Esta mañana me ha ridiculizado frente a todas en el comedor, sólo porque me acabé todo en mi plato del desayuno ¿Y qué esperaban? Es un desperdició andar dejando comida por el simple capricho de que el plato no luzca vacío. Si te sirven comida es para que comas, bastante halagada se debería sentir al cocinera de que queramos comernos todo hasta el final. Lamento que nos separen de los chicos a la hora de comer, de verdad querría estar en compañía de Archie y Stear, porque Eliza es insoportable._

_Al terminar el desayuno, la hermana Margaret nos ha entregado la correspondencia. Entre las cartas había una para Archie, no sé qué hacía entre el correo de las chicas, pero en fin, lo importante es que he recibido una carta del hogar de Pony y no me podía sentir más feliz._

_Claro, hasta que Eliza me arrebató de las manos mi carta, burlándose la abrió y se burló de que la señorita Pony se vio obligada a escribir en el sobre. Su burla me pareció tan ridícula, tan abusiva y denigrante, que sin detenerme a pensarlo, le he dado una cachetada que resonó por todo el comedor. _

_Y no me arrepiento de ello._

_Eliza chilló con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, y se quejó con la hermana Margaret, pero ésta le dijo, que había sido aún una falta más grave y digna de profunda vergüenza, haber fisgoneado la correspondencia ajena._

_¡Ja! Tomé una uva, me la metí en la boca y le saqué la lengua a Eliza mientras dejaba en comedor._

* * *

_**Enero 19 de 1914**_

_El día de hoy mi corazón estuvo a punto de estallar._

_He sido una completa idiota, y a pesar de las advertencias de Patty, accedí a hablar con Neal. El muy idiota me llevó hasta el bosque, allí estaban tres de sus desagradables amigos, los tres me rodearon y lanzaban sus manos para tocarme indebidamente queriendo levantarme la falda, y como me defendí, entonces empezaron a golpearme, tirando de mi cabello, empujándome y dándome puños en el estómago._

_Tuve mucho, muchísimo miedo, creí que Neal y sus secuaces me haría algo terrible, algo en lo que ni siquiera quiero pensar._

_Pero entonces, de la nada, una mancha roja saltó desde un árbol, y una fusta ecuestre apenas si se oyó sisear en el aire antes de que atestara tremendos golpes sobre Neal y sus asquerosos amigos._

—_Espero no haberlos molestado_— _Habló Terry haciéndome girar la cabeza en su dirección, con una voz muy suave que nada tenía que ver con la rabia que había en su rostro._

—¡¿_Pregunté si les molesto_?!— _Rugió Terry tan fuerte, que me hizo temblar._

_Y sin ninguna advertencia, golpeó a Neal en la cara, mandándolo lejos hasta hacerlo caer y golpearse el trasero contra una raíz. _

—_Tres inútiles americanos, atacando a una mujer_— _Les dijo como si la idea le causara asco _—_Les mostraré como un caballero inglés se comporta en estos casos_—

_Y los golpeó de nuevo a los tres hasta hacerlos huir hacía los edificios._

_Entonces se dio media vuelta sin decirme una sola palabra. Yo corrí tras él hacía la pequeña colina, tenía que agradecerle, me había salvado._

—_Terrence_— _Lo llamé, y él de inmediato se detuvo y se giró _—_Gracias_— _Le dije, repentinamente, estúpidamente tímida._

—_No lo hice para ayudarte_— _Me calló al instante, confundiéndome con sus palabras _—_Es sólo que ellos no me agradan_—

_No me gustó que me dijera eso, no estaba esperando que me respondiera con un: "Ha sido un placer rescatarte", o algo por el estilo, pero no tenía que ser tan apático. Me enojé con él, pero sacudí esos tontos sentimientos de entre mi pecho, después de todo, Terry me había salvado. _

_Y entonces mis ojos se congelaron en su rostro._

_El color de sus ojos es increíblemente hermoso, allí, en la luz de la mañana, lucían como gemas cristalinas, tiene tantas pestañas como una muñeca ¡Ja! Pero no es que luzca afeminado o algo así… Me da risa pensar en Terry vestido de muñeca…_

_El chico es muy bonito, no tengo porque negarlo._

_Y mientras lo miraba, el silencio se hizo entre nosotros, él también me miraba sin decirme una palabra, entonces se sonrió con malicia y volvió a acercarse tanto a mí como aquel día en los dormitorios._

—_¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?_— _Me preguntó haciéndome parpadear varias veces _—_¿Acaso vas a declararme tu amor, pequeña pecosa?_—

_Se me acercó con aquella mirada obscura e intensa, haciendo que chirriaran todas mis tripas. Se detuvo casi pegado a mí, y me tomó el mentón entre los dedos, haciéndome mirarlo a la cara. ¡Dios, estaba tan asustada! La barriga me vibraba por los nervios, y quería salir corriendo, o al menos rodando colina abajo._

_Entonces él sonrió. Buen Dios, que hermosa sonrisa tiene. Me sonrió sin decirme nada, sólo mirándome como si hallara algo gracioso en mi cara. Y se me aflojaron las rodillas de nuevo, estúpidamente encantada de verlo sonreír._

—_Conozco un buen lugar para declararte_— _Me susurró con una sonrisa malvada _—_¿Quieres venir?_—

—_¡No!_— _Le grité al instante, pero no pude evitar preguntarme de qué lugar estaría hablando._

—_Me alegro_— _Me dijo prepotente quitando su mano de mi rostro _—_No me gustan las niñas pequeñas, y mucho menos pecosas como tú_— _Me sonrió de nuevo y empezó a alejarse _—_Adiós, pecosa_— _Se despidió moviendo en el aire su fusta._

—_Pues no soy tan pequeña ¡Y a mí me encantan mis pecas!_— _Le grité enfurecida, agitada por la rabia._

_Es un tonto, un tonto, un tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto._

_Ahora mismo escribiré las cartas para la hermana María y la señorita Pony, y no hablaré nada de nada de ese niño engreído, caprichoso y malcriado ¡No me gusta nada!_

* * *

—¿De qué te ríes?— Se escuchó una deliciosamente familiar voz, haciéndola temblar entera.

Lulú cerró el diario, con los ojos abiertos como un cervatillo asustado, y finalmente, le sonrió a Zack.

—Es algo de lo que estoy leyendo, es todo— Le respondió por primera vez.

—Siempre te ríes sola— Le dijo.

—Es sólo que…— Las palabras se le suspendieron en la lengua.

—Me gusta eso de ti, es extraño y encantador—

Lulú no podía respirar, que cosa más bonita acababa de decirle.

—¿Te molesta que te haya interrumpido?— Le preguntó preocupado.

—No— Respondió Lulú al instante.

Zack sonrió y se sentó a su lado junto al castaño, durante varios minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ella estaba demasiado nerviosa con su cercanía, y él demasiado decidido a disfrutar de contemplarla desde tan cerca.

Lulú estaba levemente sonrosada, con la mirada al frente, perdida en la nada y el diario aún en sus manos, separando una sección con su dedo índice entre las hojas. El abundante cabello le caía por todos lados en amplias hondas que llagaban hasta sus codos brillando sedosas. Tenía los ojos de aquel mismo peculiar tono chocolate de su cabello, y sus espesas pestañas revoloteaban una y otra vez mientras parpadeaba nerviosamente. Zack estaba por completo cautivado.

Al fin, ella se volvió hacia él y lo miró sonriéndole, su gracioso retenedor brillo con la luz del sol sobre sus dientes, haciéndolo sonreír a él también, enternecido por alguna extraña razón. Entonces ella se quedó mirándolo brevemente a los ojos.

—Escuché que tienes heterocromía— Le dijo Lulú señalándole los ojos —Esa cosa que hace que una parte de uno de tus ojos sea de un color diferente—

Él volvió a sonreírle y se lamió los labios rápidamente antes de hablar —De hecho— Le dijo Zack —No es parcial, uno es completamente verde y el otro es azul—

Lulú asintió en silencio, acercándose lo suficiente para verlo por ella misma con detalle microscópico. La piel de Zack se erizó al sentirla tan cerca, frunciendo los labios mientras analizaba sus ojos.

—¡Wow!— Exclamó impresionada al tiempo que volvía a su lugar —Es realmente impresionante, son hermosos— Le dijo antes de que pudiera controlar su propia lengua.

—Gracias— Susurró repentinamente tímido.

Lulú estaba tan roja como la nariz del reno Rodolfo en plena navidad.

Zack estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando pesadas gotas empezaron a caer sobre ellos, él le tendió la mano y la ayudó a ponerse en pie, luego la haló y los dos corrieron colina abajo hasta alcanzar los edificios donde estaban los dormitorios de las niñas.

Lulú protegió el diario con su cuerpo y corrió de la mano de Zack, demasiado preocupada en no mojar el diario, como para ser consciente de que él había apretado su mano todo el trayecto.

—Te veo mañana— Le dijo Zack aun sosteniéndola.

Lulú afirmó con la cabeza varias veces, de repente consciente de que su mano estaba pegada a la de él. Entonces Zack se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla, le sonrió, y corrió a través del pequeño bosque hacia los dormitorios de los varones.

Lulú no podía respirar. Esa noche, la emoción por poco no la dejó dormir.

* * *

Las clases del viernes transcurrieron entre esponjosas nubes de fantasía, continuos suspiros, y cientos de corazones con el nombre de Zacharias Rumsfeld en las hojas posteriores de todos sus cuadernos.

La dicha la acompañó casi el día entero, rompiendo en júbilo cuando les contó a sus amigas su increíble aventura junto a Zack, el árbol, la colina y la lluvia. Ni siquiera el anuncio del maestro de matemáticas, de los exámenes de recuperación que se harían al día siguiente, es decir el sábado, lograron mermar su deleite.

Positiva y de buen ánimo, se despidió de sus amigas y caminó valiente hasta la biblioteca a estudiar para su examen de recuperación. Dos horas después, cuando ya había anochecido, echaba humo frustrada, no entendía ni jota de lo que había en los libros.

Golpeó la cartilla de ejercicios completamente en blanco, una y otra vez, enojada con el cálculo y quién sea que lo haya inventado.

—Hola— La saludó Zack hablándole bajito.

Ella sonrió inmediatamente —Hola— Le dijo, tal vez un poco demasiado fuerte.

—Que buena estudiante— Le susurró sentándose junto a ella.

Lulú cerró los libros rápidamente y los apiló cerca de su bolso, no dispuesta a que Zack descubriera su vergüenza —Sólo un poco de refuerzo por si acaso—

—Que precavida—

—¿Tú qué haces aquí?— Indagó Lulú queriendo cambiar el tema.

—Un grupo de amigos y yo estábamos trabajando en nuestro proyecto de historia, te vi y quise venir a saludar—

Lulú se apretó las manos una contra otra, bajó la mirada y sonrió tímidamente.

Luego el silencio los cubrió a los dos, Zack respiró hondo y desesperado intentó pensar en un tema de conversación.

—¿Este año participarás en la obra de teatro?—

Lulú lo miró a la cara —Sí— Su gesto se entristeció levemente —Pero este año tampoco obtuve el rol que buscaba— Suspiró —Pero no hay papeles pequeños, sólo actores mediocres—

Zack se mordió el labio y musitó un sonido de aprobación.

—Disfruto mucho verte actuar— Le dijo con su suave voz —Estuve en primera fila el año pasado en El Sueño de una Noche de Verano—

Lulú abrió muchísimo los ojos, buscando su mirada con la incredulidad dibujada en el rostro. Zack le sonrió, estiró su mano y le acarició la mejilla con tanta dulzura, que por un momento ella creyó que iba a morir de ternura.

—Hiciste la mejor Hipólita que he visto jamás— Le aseguró con dulcísima honestidad.

Lulú no pudo más que mantenerse muda, no había mucho que se pudiera decir cuando el chico de tus sueños te dice que eres buena en lo que es, de hecho, tu más importante sueño.

—Gracias— Susurró muy bajito.

Él le sonrió —Creo que ya es hora de irnos, o en cualquier momento vendrán a sacarnos—

Ella estuvo de acuerdo, velozmente metió sus libros y lápices en su bolso, y los dos salieron riendo con picardía de la biblioteca. Cuando dejaron la primera sala, Zack la miró a los ojos pidiéndole su aprobación, y llevó su pesado bolso por ella, Lulú no suspiró sólo porque en realidad no tenía aire en sus pulmones.

Hasta que pisaron el último peldaño de las escaleras exteriores de la biblioteca, Zack le habló nuevamente —Te acompaño hasta tu edificio—

Lulú no dijo nada, sólo movió su cabeza con algún remedo de afirmación.

Cuando iban a medio camino, Zack se detuvo y le habló mirando al prado bajo sus pies —Me gustas, Lulú— Respiró hondo —Me gustas mucho—

Lulú se quedó petrificada, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, no, el chico de tus sueños no suele decirte que le gustas, a menos que de hecho, estés soñando.

Zack volvió a respirar profundamente nervioso y ansioso porque ella dijera algo. Lo que fuera.

Ella lentamente se giró, y mirando fijamente sus curiosos ojos, le habló con apenas un hilo de voz —Tú a mí también, mucho, mucho, mucho—

Zack sonrió, sintiendo como su pecho se llenaba de emoción, le tomó la mano y siguieron caminando hacía los dormitorios de las señoritas. Al llegar, unas cuantas chicas entraban también, entre ellas Brittany, que al verlos, sintió que sus entrañas se trozaban de envidia.

—Gracias por— Se rio nerviosa Lulú —Gracias por acompañarme y cargar mi bolso—

Zack se lo entregó —No fue nada—

—Buenas noches, Zack—

Entonces él estiró sus manos y con cada índice le puso el cabello tras las orejas, deslizó las palmas por sus mejillas y le acunó el rostro, luego, descendió lentamente, con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, y selló sus labios contra los de ella.

—Buenas noches, Lulú— Se despidió con una sonrisa y se metió en el bosquecillo.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Como varias de uds. me lo han solicitado, haré todo el esfuerzo por publicar cada miércoles. **

**Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, leer y comentar.**

**Abrazos!**

* * *

De nuevo, las nubes rodearon a Lulú, suaves, acariciantes, mullidas, dulces, llenas de colores, llenas de promesas románticas. ¡Zack le había dado un beso en los labios! No sabría si seguiría siendo la misma después de eso. Entró en su habitación, descargó los libros y se quitó el uniforme, se vistió con su pijama y se cepillo los dientes sin dejar de sonreír. Se trenzó el cabello y se metió en la cama. Dos minutos después no pudo resistirlo más y soltó un gritito emocionado.

—¡Cállate!— Gritó Manuela al otro lado de la pared.

Lulú sonrió y se sumergió por completo bajo las cobijas. Dios, no lo podía creer, que emocionada estaba, aquella había sido la mejor noche de su vida entera.

* * *

El despertador de su móvil le gritaba: "Es hora de despertarse, la hora es… 7:00 a.m.". Adormilada estiró los brazos y a tientas calló la gritona voz de su celular. Se sentó en la cama deseando dormir más, y entonces el beso que Zack le hubiera dado la noche anterior, estuvo de regreso intacto en su mente. Volvió a gritar emocionada, y un torrente de energía la recorrió por completo. Con tanto ánimo como nunca antes, se bañó y estuvo lista en apenas veinte minutos. Entonces recordó el horrible examen de cálculo y por un minuto creyó perder su buen humor, pero no fue así, nada haría que dejara atrás su euforia, después de todo, Zacharias Rumsfeld le había dado un beso. A ella. ¡Ah!.

Respiró hondo y se dirigió con una sonrisa a enfrentar su trágico destino. Pero al disponerse a salir se detuvo en seco frente a un sobre que alguien habría deslizado bajo su puerta. Se agachó y lo recogió, era un típico sobre de manila de papel marrón rustico, lo sacudió, y algo dentro se removió pesado, caminó hasta el buró, lo abrió y vació el contenido. Una docena de gomitas con distintas formas de insectos cayó sobre el escritorio, frunció el ceño y agitó el sobre nuevamente, inesperadamente cayó algo más, una nota doblada a la mitad, la abrió:

_Son extraños y dulces… Como tú._

_Zack._

Apretó la nota contra su cuerpo y sintió como todo ella se derritía, dejándola hecha un charco revuelto con sus ropas.

¡Que lindo!

Si las cosas seguían así, seguramente y hasta aprobaría el examen de recuperación.

Pero al llegar hasta el aula respectiva, un letrero hecho a mano, firmado por la maestra de cálculo, decía que el examen había sido cancelado por dificultades de salud. La hermana Zulma se lo confirmó y entonces su dicha fue infinita. El universo marchaba a su favor ¿Podía una chica ser más feliz?

Corriendo bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor, y por primera vez en semanas, llegó temprano a la fila del buffet del desayuno. Las chicas le dedicaron miradas de horror por su atípica puntualidad, y luego desconfiaron de su congelada y perpetua sonrisa. Todas tuvieron en sus platos tortilla española y una vez estuvieron sentadas en su mesa, entre chillidos emocionados, Lulú les contó todos y cada uno de los detalles de su afortunada noche, las pequeñas gomitas de dulce, la nota, y la cancelación del examen. Su vida era perfecta.

Marissa gritó emocionada —¡Son novios!—

Lulú se rio nerviosa —Shhh— Le exigió callarse —No lo sé, Rissa—

—Pero te besó, te besó ¡Te besó!— Siguió gritando Marissa.

Felicity y Amaia sonreían emocionadas y preguntaban una y otra vez por más y más detalles, cómo había sido todo, cuánto tiempo había durado, qué más le había dicho, querían saberlo absolutamente todo.

Dos mesas más allá, Brittany había sacado sus propias conclusiones con los retazos de conversación que había logrado escuchar, y estaba temblando de rabia. Había querido que Zack fuera su novio desde que había ingresado en el San Pablo, y el año anterior había hecho grandes avances, tenían varios amigos en común y él parecía fijarse en ella cada vez con mayor interés. No comprendía en qué momento Lousiana Lorenz había tomado tanta ventaja, inclusive la había besado. Pero ella se negaba a perder, no perdería.

* * *

En su habitación, Zack intentaba evadirse de las discusiones de sus padres, las cosas estaban cada vez más tensas, porque su madre le exigía a su padre que renunciara a la embajada en Bélgica y se instalara en un trabajo en Londres. Para el hombre su carrera era importante y se había mostrado inflexible, argumentando que sólo serían tres años más, en los que todos sus logros se habrían visto realizados. Pero su mamá era rotunda en sus exigencias, tanto así, que no se había mudado con su marido a Bruselas, y desde entonces las cosas se habían puesto difíciles, discutían cada vez que él estaba de visita en Londres, y ella estaba de mal humor todo el tiempo o llorando a escondidas en su cuarto. Su hermanita de nueve años lucía confundida y Zack no tenía la más mínima idea acerca de qué hacer o cómo podría ayudar a sus padres, los fines de semana, acompañaba a su madre y la abrazaba todas las noches, cuidaba de su hermanita y trataba de mantenerla alejada de los conflictos. Con su padre se mostraba respetuoso y distante, en esta ocasión, él estaba de lado de su madre, quería a su papá de tiempo completo en casa.

Pero aquella tarde de sábado, todo parecía un poco más amable, un poco más sencillo. Lulú le había correspondido, y el recuerdo de su dulce sonrisa lo hacía indescriptiblemente feliz, miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago al imaginar su regreso al colegio el lunes, cuando podría volver a verla, podría volver a contemplar su hermoso rostro y divertirse con sus excentricidades, reírse de sus extrañezas, y tal vez, podría abrazarla y si era más ambicioso, podría besarla de nuevo.

Su buen ánimo era tal, que ni siquiera la orden de su padre para que todos estuvieran listos y elegantemente vestidos a las seis de la tarde, para asistir a la gala benéfica que se realizaría en la mansión Worth, logró disminuir su buen humor. Estuvo listo puntualmente, y los cuatro Rumsfeld salieron rumbo a la gala, aunque únicamente su hermanita menor, Lidia, y él mismo, sonrieran de verdad.

* * *

La celebración para la recaudación de fondos para la organización Operación Sonrisa, fue celebrada en una antigua mansión con arquitectura de la posguerra situada en Mayfair. Pero después de un par de horas, y pese a toda su alegría, empezó a aburrirse en la gala llena de hombres mayores demasiado serios. Luego de un rato se apartó y caminó por varios de los elegantes pasillos de la vieja casa bellamente preservada. Y entonces, en uno de los pasajes, varios retratos llamaron su atención, especialmente uno de ellos. Era una fotografía, probablemente de mediados del siglo pasado, de más o menos medio metro cuadrado, dispuesta en un elaborado marco de plata. En ella, parecían estar posando una madre y sus hijos, una jovencita sentada al lado de una bellísima señora rubia. Definitivamente debería ser su hija, porque eran increíblemente parecidas, y a su lado, de pie, un chico que adivinó tendría su edad, posaba con demasiado orgullo, con la mirada un tanto arrogante y el cabello un poco demasiado largo. El chico no le agradó nada.

Bajo el marco había una inscripción, la leyó, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la fecha, su madre lo llamó. Había terminado su aventura exploratoria por la vieja mansión, ahora debía volver a las aburridas presentaciones, y a esforzarse por ser cordial con las tontas muchachitas, hijas de los amigos y socios de su padre, cada una más convencida que las demás, de estar directamente vinculadas a la corona, arrogantes, insípidas y poco inteligentes, lo peor de todo, era que siempre intentaban coquetearle, haciéndolo sentir ridículo e incómodo.

El domingo transcurrió aburrido para los dos, Lulú extrañaba a Zack, y Zack extrañaba a Lulú. Pero los dos deberán esperar hasta la mañana del lunes, cuando Zack volverá al colegio para retomar las clases.

* * *

La mañana del lunes Lulú despertó con más entusiasmo que nunca, para sorpresa de ella misma, madrugó bastante, tuvo sus libros listos, y se tomó su tiempo arreglando su peinado con una bonita pinza roja con la que recogió la mitad de su cabello sobre su coronilla. El efecto final la complació y salió más que feliz con rumbo al comedor.

De pie en la fila, buscó a Zack por todos lados, pero no lo ubicó en ninguna parte, al final, al menos había logrado conseguir una buena porción de tortilla española y té con leche. Se sentó a la mesa con las chicas, y un par de segundos después, Zack entró en el comedor, buscándola con la mirada. A Lulú el corazón se le llenó de dicha, y no pudo evitar suspirar y sonreír, Zack le sonrío todo el camino hasta su mesa, luego se inclinó cerca de ella y la besó en la mejilla, mientras ella se quedaba tiesa como gárgola, saludó a las chicas y siguió el camino con sus amigos hacia su salón de clase.

Su día estaba hecho, oficialmente seguía siendo la niña más feliz del universo.

Durante el transcurso del día, tropezaron varias veces en los corredores durante los cambios de clase, no tuvieron tiempo para detenerse y hablar, pero cada vez que se encontraron, se sonrieron insistentemente, inclusive, David, el mejor amigo de Zack, empezó a sonreírse con Marissa, al principio sólo lo hacían por simpatía con sus amigos, luego las sonrisas no tenían que ver con Lulú o Zack.

El martes temprano, todos tuvieron que situarse en la formación a las siete y cuarto, el frío era espantoso, pero la seguridad de ver a Zack, hizo que Lulú se llenara de valor bajo el mullido abrigo de lana del colegio. Rebuscó con los ojos entre las filas de los estudiantes de sexto año, pero de nuevo, Zack no parecía estar entre los adormecidos chicos. Suspiró y volvió su mirada al frente.

—Buenos días— Susurró una voz a su espalda, erizándole todo el pelo en la nuca.

Lulú no se giró, sonrió y también susurró —Buenos días—

Entonces sintió la mano de Zack unirse velozmente a la suya, luego él pasó por su lado, volvió la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo mientras se unía a sus compañeros. Sólo en ese momento, Lulú sintió el pequeño trozo de papel entre sus dedos. Zack le había dejado una notita:

_Hoy te ves más linda ;)_

_Zack._

* * *

Desde su posición en la formación, Brittany ve sonreír a Lulú mientras mira algún ridículo papelito, que está segura, Zack le entregó segundos atrás. Se volteó y divisó a Zack de pie, mirando al frente, con las manos en los bolsillos, y una estúpida sonrisa. Era un maldito hecho, a Zack le gustaba la estúpida rarita. Pero las cosas no se quedarían así, nadie la rechazaba así no más, y mucho menos por una tonta común y corriente como la idiota de Lulú.

La tarde del miércoles, Lulú subió a la colina, diciéndose que quería un poco de quietud. La verdad sea dicha, estaba buscando a Zack.

Y efectivamente allí estaba, después de todo, y aunque ella no lo supiera, él quería ser encontrado. Al llegar, Lulú frunció el ceño al verlo fumar, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Él sonrió por su silenciosa desaprobación, apagó el cigarrillo y lo lanzó lejos.

—Te he ganado el puesto, chiflada— La pinchó él.

Lulú lo ignoró y se sentó junto al castaño sin decirle nada.

—¿Continuarás castigándome con tu silencio?— Le preguntó Zack acercándose a ella.

—Yo no te castigo— Le dijo ella extrañada.

—Bueno, pocas veces me recompensas con respuestas—

Lulú se sonrojo.

—¿Sólo no quieres hablarme… o te pongo nerviosa?— Le preguntó Zack mordiéndose los labios divertido.

—No tengo porque recompensarte con mis respuestas— Lo evadió Lulú.

Zack le sonrió —¿Qué tal si me las gano entonces?—

Cada huesito dentro de Lulú, tembló. Zack se acercó por completo a ella y se sentó justo a su lado, tan pegado a ella como podía estarlo. Le tomó la mano sin decirle una palabra, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Un tibio calor se le acumuló en el estómago a Lulú, todo lucía extrañamente hermoso, era como si sus manos calzaran a la perfección… Era como si fueran novios ¡Dios, iba a explotar de dicha!

No lograba dejar de mirar sus manos unidas, estaba como hipnotizada en la belleza de sus dedos revueltos, de cómo su mano lucía pequeñita pegada a la de él, en como los brazos de Zack tenían suaves vellos que no había visto antes.

Zack por su parte contemplaba el cielo, no quería soltarla jamás.

Se mantuvieron en silencio así, largo rato, tan sólo tomados de la mano sin decir nada. Así, sólo los dos en la colina en la fría tarde otoñal, todo era perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

Claro, hasta que Brittany Moses apareció con su grupillo de fieras.

—¿Pero qué haces tú aquí con esta desadaptada, Zack?— Chilló Brittany estridente.

El rostro de Lulú se descompuso por la vergüenza, intimidada por la horrible Brittany. Su respiración se agito asustada, e intentó zafarse de Zack, pero éste afianzó su agarre y tomándola del codo la ayudo a levantarse.

De pie, Zack miró a Brittany con profundo desprecio —¿De verdad no tienes nada mejor que hacer?— La cuestionó.

Inmediatamente soltó la mano de Lulú y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, se dieron media vuelta y bajaron por la colina, dejando a Brittany cocinarse en sus propios jugos venenosos.

Esa tarde en su cuarto, mientras se extinguía el día, Lulú determinaría con total precisión, que se había enamorado de Zacharias Rumsfeld. Había hallado a su primer amor.

* * *

El jueves, pese a los extraordinarios esfuerzos de ambos, no lograron coincidir en ningún momento, Lulú suspira añorándolo, pero aprovecha todo el tiempo para estudiar para su recuperación de cálculo, ahora Amaia está apoyándola, e inclusive ha decidido pasar el fin de semana en el internado para ayudarla. Lulú sonríe gustosa mientras hace los ejercicios en compañía de su querida Mia, pensando que tiene las mejores amigas del mundo.

El anhelado y cansado viernes llega casi que antes de lo esperado, y al finalizar las clases, Zack la encuentra en compañía de sus amigas en uno de los prados del colegio.

—Hola— Las saluda a todas con algo de timidez —¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?— Le preguntó Zack a Lulú mirándola fijamente a ella, como si nadie más existiera.

Lulú se levantó sonriendo, luego les sacó la lengua a sus amigas y se apartó con Zack hacia uno de los jardines, al otro lado del prado donde las chicas aún estaban sentadas. Sin perder el tiempo, Felicity, Amaia y Marissa, se escondieron tras un pequeño cumulo de abetos, y se empeñaron en espiarlos. Todo era demasiado emocionante.

—¿Cómo estás?— Le preguntó Zack con las manos entre los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Bien… bien…— Lulú le sonrió —¿Tú?—

—Bien—

—¿De qué querías hablarme?— Se apuró Lulú curiosa.

Entonces el miedo se apoderó de ella, tal vez toda la magia se había terminado.

—No sé cómo decírtelo— Susurró Zack.

La garganta de Lulú se secó y su corazón se estremeció de tristeza.

—No quiero sonar tonto o empalagoso— Continuó Zack, y empezó a juguetear con uno de los jacintos del jardín —Lulú— La miró a los ojos —¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?—

Santos príncipes azules de ciudad gótica, Zack había dicho ¿Lo que había dicho?

Él la seguía mirando esperando una respuesta, Lulú empezó a reír nerviosa, se mordió el labio y sacudió su cabeza afirmativamente con algo de demasiada euforia, al tiempo que se acomodaba con vergüenza, el cabello tras el pabellón de su oreja.

—¡Ah!— Chilló Marissa emocionada tras los abetos.

Los dos voltearon sus cabezas, pero sólo consiguieron ver los movimientos extraños de los arbolitos. Sonrieron e ignoraron el revuelo.

Zack se acercó a ella lentamente, la atrajo con el índice puesto en su barbilla, y ella cerró los ojos soñadoramente, preparándose para ese algo que había estado esperando durante toda la semana. Un nuevo beso.

Zack se enterneció como nunca antes al verla tan dulce, con sus ojitos cerrados y su mejillas sonrosados, empinándose para estar más cerca de él. Le acarició el cabello justo antes de volver a besarla. Era la sensación más alucinante del universo, era como si su cuerpo se desconectara de la tierra y pudiera volar sin límites. No había nada más en el mundo, no habían problemas en casa, no habían exámenes de cálculo, no había nada más, eran sólo ellos dos.

Cuando el beso terminó, Zack la abrazó con fuerza, y ella se refugió en sus brazos complacida, quería quedarse allí mismo para toda la vida.

—Roger ya habrá llegado— Murmuró Zack.

Lulú se separó de él mirándolo confundida.

—El chofer de mi casa—

—Oh— Musitó Lulú en comprensión.

—¿Me acompañas?— Le pidió Zack.

—Claro— Suspiró Lulú.

Cuando llegaron al portón del colegio, efectivamente, allí estaba Roger esperando. Sin decir nada, Zack le apretó la mano y corrió hacía el auto, Lulú frunció el ceño y dió media vuelta para regresar a los dormitorios. Entonces, una mano la detuvo y la hizo girar.

—Para ti— Le dijo Zack entregándole el más hermoso, grande, brillante y perfecto de los girasoles.

Lulú sonrió fascinada, encantada y emocionada, le recibió el alegre girasol, y empinándose aún con timidez, sacando valor de Dios supiera donde, le dio un beso en los labios.

—Gracias—

Zack asintió en silencio, y siguió haciéndolo mientras se despedía, y aun cuando ya había ingresado en el auto con Roger.

* * *

—¡Soy la novia de Zack!— Gritó Lulú en cuanto se encerró en su cuarto.

—¡Cállate!— Gritó la peruana.

Lulú se rio y se dedicó a saltar dichosa sobre la cama, tenía novio, tenía novio, y era el chico de sus sueños, él era magnífico, y creía que ella era linda.

Definitivamente estaba viviendo en el interior de un sueño. Suspiró satisfecha y una rápida mirada a su mesita de noche, la reencontró con los diarios de Candy. Inmediatamente se sintió culpable, como si hubiera abandonado a su amiga por mucho tiempo. Acarició los diarios como disculpándose, y se apresuró a alistarse para dormir.

Una vez de regreso en la cama, volvió a platicar con la bella Candice White.

* * *

_**Enero 22 de 1914**_

_No vas a creer lo que anoche pasó, no, definitivamente no lo vas a creer._

_Estaba yo en mi habitación, intentando estudiar para mi examen de historia, Patty me estaba ayudando, ella siempre lo sabe todo. Entonces encontramos una nota que no habíamos visto al entrar, cerca de la puerta, estaba firmada por Stear. En ella había una serie de puntos y rayas, que para mí no fueron más que garabatos sin sentido. Para Patty, sin embargo, como siempre lo sabe todo, aquello estaba claro, con la mayor despreocupación me dijo:_

—_Es código Morse_—

_Algo había escuchado de aquello, pero seguía sin comprender. Y de la nada, empezaron a brillar luces al otro lado del bosque, seguramente, desde los dormitorios de los chicos. Patty le prestó atención a las luces intermitentes, y luego observaba una y otra vez el papelito. Al cabo de unos minutos parecía tenerlo._

—_Te han dicho: "Ven aquí, por favor"_—

_Sonreí encantada, y ante al horrorizada cara de Patty, busqué las sogas bajo mi cama y mirando los árboles, diseñé una rápida estrategia para atravesar el bosque y llegar hasta la habitación de donde provenían las luces._

—¿_Vienes conmigo, Patty?_— _La invité._

—_Dios no lo permita nunca, Candy_— _Me dijo atolondrada de miedo._

_Yo me encogí de hombros, definitivamente quería ver a los chicos. _

—_Patty, Dios ya se fue a dormir hace un rato_—

_Y sin pensarlo más, enlacé la primera rama, y me lancé en balanceos y brincos hacía el dormitorio de los varones. No me tomó mucho tiempo llegar hasta el edificio, me quedé de pie en un árbol, indecisa, no recuerdaba de cuál habitación provenía la luz. No lo pensé mucho y me dejé llevar por el instinto, para mi buena suerte, esa era precisamente la habitación de Archie y Stear._

_Me reciben entre risas en el balcón y pasamos a la habitación. No paran de decir cosas, admirados porque logré llegar atravesando el bosque por los aires. Sus impresiones me divierten, y luego me encuentro en la mesa que hay en la salita que une sus cuartos, todo un juego de té servido con pastelillos y chocolates. Todo huele estupendo._

_No sé por qué, pero en algún momento mi boca voluntariosa menciona al chico Grandchester. De inmediato Archie se subleva y me dice que no le agrada nada, que por un error inocente casi terminan peleándose, que Terry le había pegado, porque él sin intención confundió sus habitaciones. Archie asegura que se disculpó, pero que a Terry no le importó. Aún sigue furioso porque sus compañeros lo atajaron y no le permitieron enrollarse en una pelea después de que Terry lo golpeara. Archie dice una y otra vez, que es un mal tipo. _

_Yo no sé qué pensar._

_Deambulo por la habitación, contemplándolo todo, aquí ellos tienen retratos de la familia y un armario lleno de comida, ya sé dónde conseguiré suministros… Pero cuando estoy a punto de pedirles algunos chocolates para llevar, veo sobre el mueble, una carta firmada por Annie, nada más y nada menos que Annie._

_Súbitamente me sentí triste, porque eso significa que ella ha podido comunicarse conmigo y no lo ha hecho. Ha podido comunicarse con Archie, y entre la perorata burletera de Stear, escucho que lo hace una vez por semana… A mí nunca me escribió… Ni siquiera ha dejado un mensaje para mí a través de Archie…_

_Archie está enojado, no le agrada que Stear se divierta a su costa, y por lo que puedo ver, tampoco le agrada recibir cartas de Annie._

_Le sigo la corriente a Stear, y los dos nos burlamos de la reacción de Archie por los corazones y perfumes en los sobres de Annie, y en el momento menos esperado, escuchamos precipitados pasos afuera en los pasillos. La rectora estaba haciendo inspección... estaba ofuscada y creo entender que buscaba a Terry._

_Sin detenerme a pensarlo, salgo al balcón y cierro las puertas, cuando la ranura que separa las vidrieras es tan estrecha, que apenas se puede ver algo, la madre superiora entra en la habitación de los chicos. El pánico me domina y sin pensarlo mucho me aviento hacia el árbol frente a mí, con tan mala suerte, que la soga falla y terminó deslizándome por la áspera corteza hasta tocar el suelo con nada de suavidad. Me trago el dolor, los gemidos y las maldiciones._

_Intento acoplar mi vista a la obscuridad y trazar un camino a través del bosquecillo para volver a mi habitación. Entonces me encuentro con unos muy, muy enojados ojos, que me miran reclamándome, y no tengo ni idea qué._

—_Terry_— _Balbuceo como idiota._

—_¿Qué haces aquí?_— _Me exigió él con un tono nada cortés._

_Entonces reacciono, será atrevido y descarado…_

_Con toda la altanería que me es posible le devuelvo su respuesta _—_¿Y tú qué crees?_—

_Más enojado que antes, se acerca mucho a mí. No entiendo que problema tiene conservando el espacio personal. Yo me quedo muda como una tonta, y él empieza a hablar en susurros gruñones._

—_Pues más te valdría no estar haciendo nada de lo que creo_— _Sonrió despectivo _—_Pero, después de todo ¿Qué más podría estar haciendo una chica en la habitación de un chico?_—

_Los ojos se me abrieron hasta casi salírseme de las orbitas._

—¡_Serás imbécil_!— _Le grité sin que me importara un comino que me descubrieran._

_Su cara de desconcierto no tuvo precio, el niñato tonto jamás se esperó que lo llamara imbécil, pero bien que lo he hecho, y bien que se lo merecía. No consigue decir nada, se queda sin palabras y apenas si tartamudea._

—_Mira_— _Le digo sacudiendo mis coletas _—_Búscame cuando aprendas a hablar_—

_Doy media vuelta y me interno en el bosque ¿Hacia dónde? Pues no sé._

_Pero antes de que el miedo por mi inminente encuentro con los fantasmas del bosque, me dejara tiesa, Terry estaba tras de mí… Seguramente ya habría recuperado el habla…_

_Me tomó con demasiada fuerza por el brazo, y yo me zafé con mucha más de su agarre frunciéndole el ceño, y a sólo segundos de nombrarle todo el panteón Grandchester. _

—_No vuelvas_— _Empezó a hablar, de nuevo invadiendo mi espacio personal, está vez más que nunca _—_No vuelvas_— _Dijo de nuevo levantando su índice frente a mí._

_Pero entonces se quedó callado, y el bosquecillo se volvió enorme, la obscuridad demasiado cómoda, y el silencio demasiado insoportable. Podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón y la respiración enfurecida de Terry. Pero lo más desconcertante de todo, podía sentir su mirada clavada en mis labios…_

_Y no me asusté, no, lo que pasó mientras él seguía observando y observando mis labios, fue que me pregunté con mucha insistencia, cómo sería ser besada por él._

_En ese instante supe que había perdido la razón…_

—_No deberías estar sola aquí_— _Me susurró, esta vez con un tono tranquilo, inclusive, había algo en su voz que parecía… ¿Miedo?_

—_¿Y qué haces tú aquí?_— _Le dije, después de todo nos cobijaban las mismas reglas._

_Él me sonrió con malicia y me pasó el pulgar por la mejilla, congelando directamente todas mis tripas _—_El bosque es mi lugar_— _Bajó su mano y dejó de tocarme _—_Yo soy el hijo del lobo feroz, pecosa_—

_Y riéndose se fue, dejándome fría, vacía y repentinamente asustada._

_Terry me desconcierta, no consigo entenderlo, a veces es tan rudo y otras veces es tan dulce…_

_En fin, cómo pude volví a escalar un árbol y regresé a mi habitación, Patty me había cubierto, y logré acostarme con normalidad. Pero son casi las dos de la madrugada y no consigo dormir… Mejor lo vuelvo a intentar, mañana será el examen de historia._

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
